Loving the Unlovable
by Rose0404
Summary: Mei Uchia and the rest of the Naruto gang are trying to stop the Akatsuki from taking over the world? But can they do it? Or will they fall apart and betray one another? GaaraxOC NaruHina SasuSaku Rated T ...Oh just read it! COMPLETE!
1. Befriending the Monster

"Hey! Don't go near him! He's dangerous!!" said a boy, pulling her back.

"What'd you mean? He doesn't _look_ dangerous." she said, pulling her arm free.

"He's the kid with a monster sealed inside him! If you go near him, his sand will kill you! He's a freak!"

The young girl paused, remembering her past...

_flashback..._

"Stay away from her! She can't control herself!!" "Freak!" "Monster!" "Devil Child!!"

_end flashback..._

The girl defiantly walked over to the young boy sitting by himself, watching the other children play.

"Hi ya! I'm Mei! What's your name?" she asked.

The boy looked up, surprised. "W-what are you doing? Don't you know...I'm a monster..." he said quietly, looking back down at the ground.

"You don't look like a monster to me!" she grinned mischievously, "In fact, I think you look pretty cute!"

The boy looked up again, blushing.

"So do ya have a name or what?"

"Gaara."

"Cool! I like that name! Wanna go play?" she asked, still grinning.

"Y-you wanna play with _me_?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure! We can play tag, or hide 'n seek?" she answered.

"Okay..."

_A few hours later..._

"Cool sand! Can I see it?!" Mei asked excitedly.

"Um...I don't know. It's dangerous." he whispered.

"It's fine! Please?"

"Okay..." The sand swirled around her, making different shapes as she clapped delightedly.

"Yay!"

Gaara smiled hesitantly.

"Hey Gaara, will you show me around? I'm new here." she asked.

"Sure."

They began to walk around, Gaara pointing out all the important buildings. As Mei looked up at one of them, she tripped, knocking Gaara down. His sand immediately swirled around her, because she had knocked him down. It cut her arm, making her bleed.

"Ouch!" she cried in surprise.

"No, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it...I'm so sorry..." his voice trailed off.

_This is it. She's going to leave me...run away screaming like everyone else..._

She looked at him, and grinned. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it."

"B-but I h-hurt you."

"It's fine! Watch!" she said, and as she ran her fingers over her arm, the cut healed. "See, I'm fine! It didn't even take up too much chakra! Besides," he voice became quieter. "I've had worse."

When his scared expression still didn't go away she said, " I know what it's like to be all alone, and have everyone hate you. So we can stick together and be friends!"

He stared at her for a second and then said, "O-okay, I'll be your friend."

She grinned, and helped him up.

He smiled hesitantly and asked, "Do you have someplace to sleep at tonight."

"Nope."

"Then you can stay with me! I'm sure my siblings won't mind!"

"Okay! Thanks!" she said, and grinned at him.

They walked back to his house, and when they got inside, Gaara announced that Mei would be staying with them.

When Temari got over the shock, she attempted to smile, and said, "Um, O-OK. What's your name?"

"I'm Mei. I don't really know my way around town, and Gaara said I could just stay here, so..." Mei said, her voice trailing off.

Kankuro walked in, walked past Mei, then stopped in tracks, walked backwards, and stared at her. "That's a girl." he stated in shock.

"He's not too bright, is he?" Mei whispered to Gaara.

Gaara smirked. "Not really." he turned to Kankuro. "Mei will be staying here for as long as she needs. She's my friend, so be nice to her."

Kankuro just nodded, still in shock.

"Come on! You'll just have to stay in Kankuro's room for now. He can sleep on the couch." Gaara said, as he pulled Mei up the stairs. Mei smiled at the two astonished siblings, before running after Gaara.

_6 years later...(They're both 11 now.)_

"Gaara?"

"You're leaving." he said, emotionless.

"You knew that I was going to someday. I can't stay here forever. I've already stayed for six whole years! That's like, six years longer than I thought I would. Besides, I have to gain some control over my sharingan. If I don't now, it might be too late. I'm going to Konaha in hopes of training under the third hokage." she said.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"You need to stay here Gaara. You need to gain control over your sand. And besides, I won't be gone long."

"You'll be gone for years."

"I'll come back, I promise!" she said, giving him a hug. "And besides, you're gonna be Kazekage some day!"

He stared at her incredulously, "Everyone hates me! How am I going to be Kazekage?!"

"You will. Here, let's make a bet. I bet you $1,000 you'll be Kazekage when I get back." she said.

"Okay. But you'll just lose your money."

"Whatever. Oh, and if you can't pay, or if I so choose, then I can substitute the debt from $1,000 to one kiss." she said, grinning wickedly.

He stared at her again, and said, "It's a bet."

"Great!" she hugged him again, and then kissed his cheek, making him blush. "I'll be back, promise!" she said before disappearing into the night...

_**gaaragaaragaaragaaragaaragaaragaaragaaragaaragaaragaaragaaragaaragaara**_

**a/n: Rose0404: Well there you have it! It gets better! Promise! ;D**

**Naruto: Sup?**

**Rose0404: What the heck?! What are you doing here?!**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: Hey! You aren't even in the story, teme!**

**Sasuke: Neither are you, baka!**

**Naruto: I will SO be in the story! Believe it!**

**Sasuke: Whatever!**

**Rose0404: _This is weird..._ Oh, and every time you don't review, Gaara loses some of his sexiness! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PEOPLE! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Reunion

_4 years later (They're now 15)..._

"Gaara! Hey Gaara, wait up!"

Gaara froze in his tracks. He would know that voice anywhere. He slowly turned to see a beautiful, scarlet haired women with bright green eyes run towards him, and then slow to a lazy walk.

"Hmmm...unless this is 'dress up like the Kasekage day', I believe you owe me $1,000." she said, with her trade-mark wicked grin.

He just stared at her incredulously, and his jaw dropped.

She laughed at that, the sound like twinkling bells, and said, "You can close your mouth anytime now, Gaara-I mean Mr. Kasekage Sir." still grinning wickedly.

He did so, and then scowled at her.

"Somebody's a just a _little_ cranky..." she teased.

His scowl deepened.

She looked to her right, and saw Temari. "Temari!" she squealed. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You too!"

"Kankuro! What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much." he replied, grinning.

She turned back to Gaara. "You know, it's inappropriate for the Kasekage to stare down an innocent young girl's shirt."

Gaara stared at her again, and then said, "Innocent young girl my ass!"

She grinned wickedly. "And what a cute one it is too."

He glared at her. "I wasn't staring down your shirt! And you can't prove it!"

"Actually I can." she said with a smirk. "First, when you lie, your heart rate accelerates, something that's easily tested." her smirk became more visible, "Though if it gets any faster, you'll be in risk of having a stroke. And secondly, I can see the lust in your eyes. And well, Temari's your sister, and Kankuro's a guy, so..."

"I wasn't staring down your shirt." he growled.

Suddenly, she spotted Naruto. "Naruto! Over here!" she called.

"Hey what's up? Wow, Gaara looks really pissed." he said, the last part whispered.

"Oh, don't worry about that." her smirk returned. "He's just having gender/sexual identity issues."

"I am _not _having gender or sexual identity issues!!!" he shouted, making people stop and stare.

"Nice." she said, grinning smugly.

He growled at her.

Then she walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear, "I missed you." and playfully bit his ear.

She let go, and walked in the opposite direction, throwing a "See ya later Gaara!" over he shoulder.

Gaara stood there staring for a second, swore, and walked in the opposite direction.

"Jeez. Who was that?!" Naruto asked Temari.

**a/n: Rose0404: I know, total cliffhanger, but I'll try to update soon. **

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Sakura: _Jeez, does he ever say anything else?!_**

**Naruto: -grinning stupidly- See?! I am so in the story!**

**Sasuke: -death glare at Rose0404- You just _had_ to put him in, didn't you?!**

**Rose0404: Yep!**

**Gaara: _I wonder where she is...She looked really hot..._**

**Naruto: _What's with Gaara?_**

**Gaara: -noticing Naruto staring at him- What are you looking at?!**

**Rose0404: -sigh- Well, like I said, I'll try to update soon! Oh, and every time you don't review, Sasuke goes a little more insane...**


	3. Who Is She?

**a/n: Sorry for the last chapter being so short. But I'm updating now so...On with the story!!**

"Her name is Mei Uchia." Temari replied.

"What?! But I thought that Sasuke and Itachi were the only Uchias!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Nope. She didn't tell us, or anyone else except for Gaara. We just now found out. All we knew was she had some sort of mind jutsu." Temari replied. "You see, But something happened to her while she was being born. Her mother didn't have enough strength to give birth to her, so my father gave her some off his chakra, thinking it would help. But it didn't. Instead of helping her mother, it was too much for her to bear. But she absorbed some of that chakra, and was born with amazingly strong powers, while her mother died. Her sharingan is supposed to be extremely and developed. But she couldn't control it. Her father, sick with grief, turned to alcohol, and blamed her for her mother's death. He abandoned her in a forest to die. She was 5. But her sharingan kept her alive. Eventually, she came here. But while she still lived with her clan, they called her a freak, monster, and devil child. If anyone tried to hurt her, I guess her sharingan would hurt their minds or whatever. One day, her only friend decided that she really was a monster, and tried to kill her. She accidentally killed her in self defense. Which was even worse, because then she gained the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Oh, wow! That must've sucked!"

"Yeah, when she came here, she and Gaara became friends, and she moved in with us. Gaara was always there to protect and care for her, and she was always there for him too. They were inseparable." Temari said.

_Back at the Kasekage's meeting room..._

"Konoha has sent Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, and myself to offer assistance to Suna. Sakura and Hinata are skilled medical ninjas, and Shikamaru, Naruto, and myself have been sent to help protect against the Akatsuki." Mei reported.

"Good. Sakura and Hinata will train our medic ninjas, and Naruto, Shikamaru, and Mei will patrol the border from 9am to 5pm." Gaara/Kasekage answered.

"Hai." said the rest of the Konoha ninjas.

"Now, is there anymore matters to attend to?" Gaara asked.

"Yes. It appears that you owe a certain Konoha ninja-that being me-a sum of $1,000." Mei answered, smirking.

"What?! That bet was years ago! And between you and me and isn't a business matter!"

Gaara shouted.

"Actually, that bet is completely legal." Mei replied, her smirk becoming more pronounced.

"Fine! Take your damn money!" Gaara spat.

"Actually, I don't think I will." ignoring Gaara's 'What?!', she continued, "Since I don't want to limit your village's resources, and because I can, I'm substituting the debt from $1,000 to one kiss-something that you _did _agree to." Mei said, her smirk now clearly visible.

She then walked over to Gaara's desk, leaned over and kissed him-on the lips.

**Gaara POV:**

"_Damn it! I should push her away! So what am I doing still kissing her?!" **"Just face it...you like her. In fact, I think you ****love**** her." **"I do not!" **"Then why are you still kissing her, huh? And enjoying too..."-chuckling- **"Just shut up, stupid demon!!"_

**Mei's POV:**

"_Wow! He's a really good kisser! Mmmm...He'll probably be pissed at me for this, but how can I resist an opportunity like this?!" **"You go girl!" (inner self) **"Hey! I thought only Sakura had an inner self!" **"Nope! Mmmm...we should do this more often..." **"Duh!"_

When the kiss ended, Mei smirked at Gaara, and murmured, "Consider the debt paid." Then, turned, bowed respectfully to the gaping elders, and, ignoring her gaping comrades, left. But as she as the door closed, they could hear her laughter.

Gaara's eyes bugged, then narrowed. "That little bi-"

"Um, we have to go now, bye!"

His swearing cut off by a very scared looking Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. (Shikamaru had fallen asleep again...)

**a/n: Rose0404: Pretty cool, huh?**

**Gaara: -death glare at Rose0404-**

**Rose0404: -sweat drops-**

**Mei: Oh, don't be so mean! -smirking- You know you liked it...**

**Gaara: Hn**

**Rose0404: When did you get here Mei?**

**Mei: Oh, just came by to annoy-I mean, visit with Gaara**

**Naruto: Are you really a Uchia?**

**Mei: No Naruto, I'm the Easter Bunny with a sharingan.**

**Sasuke: -snickers-**

**Naruto: Shut up, you!**

**Sasuke: Make me!**

**Sakura: Oh, Sasuke, you're back : 3**

**Sasuke: Oh, boy...-sweat drop-**

**Naruto: _What does she see in him?!_**

**Rose0404: Well, we'd better go before we use up an entire page! See ya next chapter! Oh, and everytime you don't review, Gaara and Sakura kiss! The GaaraxSakura-ness! IT BURNS!!**


	4. Necklace

_Two hours later at Gaara's mansion..._

"A-are you sure we sh-should be here? W-what if Ga-Gaara catches us?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Lady Tsunade said we should stay in the Kasekage's house for convenience." Mei replied.

"Wow! His house is huge!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm hungry. I wonder where the kitchen is?" Naruto wondered.

"Idiot! You always think of food!" Sakura said.

"But I'm _hungry_!!" Naruto whined.

"Found it!" Mei called.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru yawned.

"W-wait up!" Hinata called.

After lunch, Gaara came in and found Mei lounging on the couch reading a book.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Reading."

Gaara gritted his teeth. "I know that!"

"Then why'd you ask?" A ghost of a smirk forming on Mei lips.

"Out. Of. My. House. NOW!!"

"Sorry. But the fifth Hokage said we should stay here for your convenience." she replied, her smirk growing. "Besides," she continued, rising from the couch, "I like hanging out here."

"I don't care."

"But Gaara chan, when else am I gonna have time to hang out with you? Between work and those idiot fan girls, I hardly get to see you." she said, pouting out her lower lip.

He smirked, "Jealous?"

"Of what? Some idiot blonds falling all over _my _Gaara chan? Of _course_ not." she said, putting her arms around his neck.

"Since when am I _your _Gaara chan?"

"Since you gave me this necklace."

He looked down, to see the necklace he'd given to her four years ago the night she left.

_flashback..._

"Wait! Before you go, I want you to have this." Gaara said, holding up a necklace with a heart filled with sand up, "So you'll have something to remember me by, and so...so you'll always be my kitten." he said, referring to the nickname he had given her.

"Okay. On one condition."

"Condition?" he frowned.

"Yes. I'll wear it _if_ you promise to always be my Gaara chan." she said, smiling.

He allowed himself a rare smile back, "Deal."

Mei leaned close to him, and kissed him. "Goodbye Gaara."

_end flashback..._

"Hmmm" he frowned. "I didn't think you still had this."

"Of course I still have it."

At that moment Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata walked in to see Mei with her arms around Gaara neck, and Gaara seemingly staring down her shirt again. (He was really looking at the necklace.)

"O-Oh!"

"Mei?!"

"Augh!"

Temari walked in behind them and smirked, "Looks like things are back to normal."

"You mean they do this a lot?" whispered Naruto.

"Yeah, they-"

Temari was cut off by Gaara's death glare. Mei let go, and he turned and said, "I'm going to my room. Anyone who disturbs me will die."

"Hey! Can I have the room on the second floor next to the bathroom?" Naruto asked.

"Hey! No fair! I already called it!" Mei exclaimed.

"In case, yes, you can have it Naruto." Gaara said, smirking.

"Like I'll be spending any time in _my_ room anyway." Mei said, grinning wickedly.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "Touche."

**a/n: Naruto: Yay! I get the room!**

**Mei: So?! -sulking-**

**Gaara: Hn -amused-**

**Shikamaru: -yawn-**

**Sakura: Shikamaru! Where have you been?**

**Shikamaru: Sleeping.**

**Hinata: H-hi.**

**Temari: _Is she always this shy?_**

**Naruto: Oh, hey Hinata!**

**Hinata: -blushes- Hey, N-naruto.**

**Kankuro: Hey! Somebody's stuff is in my room!**

**Mei: Yeah, that's mine.**

**Kankuro: ...You gonna move it or what?!**

**Mei: Make me!**

**Kankuro: -sweat drops- Er, actually, I'll just, um, sleep on the couch tonight.**

**Gaara: -smirks-**

**Rose0404: Well, I hope you liked this chapter! So please review! ;D**

**Mei: Yeah, or else! -grinning maniacally-**

**Group thought-except for Gaara: _She scares me..._**

**Rose0404: Every time you don't review, um...well, just insert a funny phrase here.**


	5. Gaara's POV

_Gaara's POV of the last few days..._

Gaara was lying on his bed, thinking over the last few days...

_What was she doing here?! And what was with that bet/kissing thing?! **Sounds like you like her. **I do not like her! **You do so! You stare at her everyday! **That doesn't mean I like her! **Then why are you thinking about her? **Because she's so frustrating!! **And beautiful...face it, you've loved her for ****years****!! You gave her a necklace! **So what if I did?! **Just admit you love her!! **Fine! I do love her!! But she doesn't love me back...**How do you know that?! **Because! Right before the Chunin exams, and she left again, I saw her kiss Sasuke on the cheek, and say that she loved him! **They could be childhood friends, or even cousins. **I doubt it, if they were, she would of mentioned it. And besides, if they were cousins, then she would have the same, 'I must kill Itachi thing.' **She might love you. **Why would she love someone like me?! Thanks to you, I'm a monster! Besides, why would she love someone like me, when she has her precious Sasuke! All the girls love him, even Sakura after all he did to her!! **Whatever...-cough-denial-cough- **Shut up!! **Fine! ...Is that why we tried to kill Sasuke? Because you were jealous? **No!! ...maybe. **-smug- I thought so. **Hn. **So are we gonna kill him anyway? **NO!!! **-whining- Why not? **Because even though I **hate** him, she still loves him. If I killed him, it would hurt her. **So?! You'd still get what you want. **I couldn't do that to her! I can't hurt her-and neither can you!! **Well, if you want her so bad, why don't you just take her?! **Because that would be hurting her you idiot!!! **Whatever...-sulking- **Why is she always flirting with me?! **Because she loves you! **We already went through this!! She doesn't like me!! **She kissed you. **And I don't know why dammit! **Because she loves you!!!! **Just shut up ab out it!!! **Hmmph! Fine! ...But you know you like it. -slyly- **...So?! She's a good kisser...**-smug- I knew it! **Shut up!! **Fine but-**_

Gaara sat up straight at the sound of someone knocking on his door.

"Hey, Gaara. What's up?"

He turned to see Mei leaning at on the doorframe.

_**-chuckling- Ask and you shall receive... **Shut up!!_

"Hey! Gaara?"

Gaara snapped out of it. "What?!"

"Geez, cranky much?!"

"Hn."

"Hey, Gaara..."

"What?"

"It's been four years since we've lain on the roof, and watched the stars..."

"So?"

"Gaara...I miss you! Please?" she whispered.

Gaara's eyes softened. He sighed, "Yeah, sure."

They climbed out the window, and laid down on the roof. Mei snuggled into Gaara's chest.

Gaara smirked. "What happened to watching the stars?"

"Hn."

"Hey, that's my line." he said halfheartedly.

"Yeah..."

Gaara allowed himself a rare smile, and pulled her closer, watching her fall asleep...

**a/n: Rose0404: Kinda fluffy, I know.**

**Gaara: -still looking at Mei-**

**Temari and Kankuro: -smirking- _I knew he liked her..._**

**Sakura and Hinata: Awwww!**

**Gaara: -just now noticing everyone else; death glare at everyone-especially Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: What are _you_ looking at?!**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Sakura: -pointedly ignoring Sasuke-**

**Naruto: -staring at Hinata-**

**Hinata: -blushing-**

**Rose0404: _Wow! It's really quiet!!_**

**Naruto: -overly loud voice- So...now what?**

**Rose0404: -shrugs- Next chapter I guess...Oh, hey!! Please review!!! 'Cuz every time you don't, Kakashi's late for something!**


	6. Dreams

Gaara and Mei lay on the roof. Mei was asleep, and Gaara was watching her. But eventually, he too, fell asleep.

_Gaara's dream..._

_**He was in his room. He heard someone knocking on the door before it opened. Mei? Yes Gaara? Why are you in your underwear? Because. She slowly walked toward him. She took his hand, and led him to the bed. What are you doing? He asked as she pulled him down on top of her. I'm just having some fun. She said, and then she kissed him. She doesn't love me, he thought. She loves Sasuke. But he was unable to resist. Finally, when they broke apart for air, he said, We shouldn't be doing this. Oh, and why not? She murmured, kissing his neck. He shuddered. because, y-you don't love me. You love Sasuke. She raised her head and said, Of course I love you! And then they kissed once more. Suddenly, Sasuke burst through the door, and they both looked up. Sasuke! Mei cried. She quickly pushed Gaara off of her, and ran to Sasuke. He took her in is arms. B-but, I thought you said you loved me! Cried Gaara. Why would I love you when I have him?! Mei said in an icy voice, while Sasuke smirked at him. Gaara then watched as they kissed. He felt like his heart was being ripped out!**_

"Augh!" Gaara cried and Mei both cried at the same time, jolting awake.

After he calmed down, he looked questionably at Mei. _What was she dreaming of?_

_Mei's dream..._

_**She was running through the forest. She had to save him!! She didn't know how she knew, but she knew that the Akutski had captured Gaara. She ran as fast as she could, and she finally got to their lair. When she burst through the door, she saw them extracting something from Gaara through his mouth. Somehow, she knew it was the demon sealed inside him. Suddenly, it stopped, and he fell to the ground with a thud. NO!!! she screamed, and ran to him. But he was already dead. She was too late! Itachi came up to her, and said, You couldn't save him. He's dead, and it's all your fault. NO!!!!!**_

She woke up screaming at the same time as Gaara did. She looked at him, _Why was he screaming?_

They both just sat there panting, for a few seconds, just staring at each other.

"Why were you screaming?" they both asked at the same time.

"You first." Gaara said.

"I dreamed the Akutski killed you." she said, bluntly.

He frowned. "And that worried you?"

She glared at him. "Of course it worries me! You're my bestest, favorite friend." she said, smiling a bit at her childish expression.

He smiled a bit. "Really?"

"Of course."

"Mei!!!" Naruto called, "Breakfast! Come save us-ow!-I mean, come down here!"

Gaara actually growled. "Annoying baka!"

Mei laughed. "Come on! I'm hungry!"

They went downstairs to find Temari cooking. At their entrance, Naruto mouthed, "Help me!"

Mei laughed, and started cooking. When she was done, Naruto said, "Hey! That's only enough eggs and toast for two people!"

"And that concludes another exciting episode of, 'Naruto identifies objects'. Tune in next week, for another thriller!" Mei said sarcastically.

Naruto glared at her, and Gaara smirked.

She sat the first plate in front of Gaara, and then sat down with her plate.

"How come you cooked for him?!" Naruto asked.

"Because I actually _like_ him." she replied.

Naruto's response was cut off by Hinata and Shikamaru entering. He yawned and noticed Temari cooking. "I think I'll skip breakfast this morning."

"What was that?" Temari growled.

"Um, I mean, I think I'll _eat_ breakfast this morning." he said, his sweat dropping.

"G-good morning, N-naruto." Hinata said.

Naruto forgot about Mei, and turned to Hinata, "Hey Hinata! What's up?!"

"O-oh, not much." she said, blushing.

"Hey, Gaara, could you do me a favor?" Mei asked.

"What?"

"Could you please be careful today, and try _not _to do something stupid."

Gaara glared at her. "I'll try my best." he said, sarcastically.

**a/n: Rose0404: Sorry about the nightmares, but it'll help with the story later on.**

**Shikamaru: -yawn;falls asleep-**

**Group thought: _How can he sleep all the time?! He is so lazy!!_**

**Sasuke: -whispers to Mei- _Why won't Sakura talk to me?_**

**Mei: -whispers back- _Because you're a jerk!!_**

**Gaara: -noticing Mei and Sasuke whispering;death glare at Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: Quit looking at me!**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Hinata: P-please stop f-fighting.**

**Both looks at her in surprise.**

**Naruto: Way to go Hinata!**

**Hinata: -blushes- Th-thanks Naruto.**

**Rose0404: Well, I gotta go! Thanks for reading! Please review! 'Cuz when you don't, Gai does that creepy smile of his!**


	7. Sasuke

_Recap..._

"_**Hey, Gaara, could you do me a favor?" Mei asked.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Could you please be careful today, and try not to do anything stupid?"**_

_**Gaara glared at her. "I'll try my best." he said, sarcastically.**_

_End recap..._

After they finished breakfast, Naruto asked, "So what are we gonna do today?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe, patrol Suna, and watch out for the Akatsuki?" Mei said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah..."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So, if you're a Uchia, we don't you want to kill Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"What for?" she asked, her voice becoming hard and icy as she continued, "My clan hated and despised me for being born! As if I _wanted _to!" she laughed bitterly, "I might be able to sympathize a bit, if not mostly for the children, but frankly, that's none of my business."

"Were you and Sasuke really close?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but only in the past few years. He's actually the one who taught me how to use my sharingan. Thing is, in the process, our sharingan's got intertwined. We can not only sense each other's feelings, but thoughts. It only works within a ten mile radius though." Mei said.

"You mean, he's been in your _mind_?!" Gaara growled.

"Yeah, pretty much." Mei said, shrugging. She suddenly froze. "Speak of the devil..." she whispered.

"What is it?!" Temari asked.

"It's Sasuke. He's here, and headed this way." Mei replied. Suddenly she froze again. "Augh!! Gross!"

"What is it?!" asked Sakura.

Mei just stared at her, and then gagged. "Oh, god! I think I'm gonna be sick!" she said, sinking back down on the couch.

"What is it?!" Gaara asked, the concern starting to show through.

"Well, you see, Sasuke has grown up. And he was, um, thinking male grown up thoughts." she explained with a slightly sickened look on her face.

"Oh." Sakura said.

"God! Since when has been so _horny_?!" Mei muttered.

_(Mei) Why are you here?! (a/n: She's talking to Sasuke via sharigan. I know, that's not really how it works, but my fanfic, my rules. Muhahaha! Sorry, I just had sugar...)_

_**(Sasuke) I heard the Akatsuki might try and capture Gaara and Naruto. And since Itachi might come here, I will too.**_

_You're an idiotic, jerk! Baka!_

_**Whatever.**_

_And what was with those disgusting thoughts?! I think I'm gonna need therapy!_

_**You, um, heard that?**_

_Yeah!_

_**Well, I, um, was-**_

_Ugh! Never mind! I don't want to know!_

"He says he's here because the Akatsuki and Itachi might come here for Gaara, and possibly Naruto." Mei told the rest of them.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru yawned.

"And he thinks he's just gonna waltz in here without a fight after what he did to Sakura, and the entire village?!!" Naruto growled, his hands balling into fists.

"Naruto, I know he made some mistakes, but if the Akatsuki _does_ show up, we're going to need all the help we can get." Mei said.

_Great! Now she's defending him! I knew she liked him! **Or, she simply means what she says. **She likes him. The End. Period. End of discussion. **Stubborn baka! **Damn Demon! _Gaara thought.

"Listen, the best we can do is to go on patrol, and watch for the Akatsuki. If Sasuke shows up, we ignore him. If he gets in his way, then..." sigh, "we remove him." Mei said.

"Fine! But if hurts Hinata or Sakura, I'll kill him!" Naruto growled.

"W-we should st-start training the medic n-ninja." Hinata said to Sakura.

"Yeah, and I guess that means we have to patrol." Sighed Shikamaru. "How troublesome..."

"Hey Gaara. Seriously, be careful." Mei said. "Someone could always get past our defenses."

"I'll be fine." At Mei's insistent glare, he said, "I promise, I'll be extra careful."

"Okay. We'll be back in a few hours." Mei said, before leaving with Naruto and Shikamaru. But before she did, she turned, and said, "Temari, Kankuro, do you mind keeping an eye on everything. Officers, Elders, anyone important. With the right mind jutsu, even the most trustworthy ninja can become deadly enemies."

"Yeah, sure." Temari replied, and Kankuro nodded.

She smiled, "Thanks." and left.

**a/n: Rose0404: Ooo, suspenseful! And the drama is just getting started too!**

**Mei: -grinning at Sasuke- You're becoming a lot like Kakashi sensei. I'm surprised you aren't reading a porn book.**

**Sasuke: -faint blush- Shut up.**

**Naruto: -glares at Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: Quit glaring at me, dobe!**

**Naruto: Make me!**

**Sasuke: Baka!**

**Naruto: You wanna try saying that again?!**

**Sasuke: Yeah, BA-KA!**

**Rose0404: Wait! You can't fight yet! Oh, crap! We'd better get to the next chapter before they kill each other! -distant arguing in the back ground- Hey! Knock it off!**

**Mei: Everytime you don't review, Hinata blushes! -snickers-**


	8. Memories

Mei was anxiously patrolling Suna's border.

"It's fine, Mei." Naruto soothed.

Mei sighed. "I know, I just can't help but worry about him."

"Wow. You really like him, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"If you ask me, it's too troublesome to mess with." Shikamaru yawned.

"Yeah, right. I saw you looking at Temari!"

Shikamaru blushed slightly. "Whatever." he muttered.

Mei sighed again, and Naruto turned back to her.

"Temari said you've known each other since you were kids." Naruto said.

"Yeah, Gaara has always been there for me." Mei said. "He was always trying to protect me. You know, he used to smile. He actually had a grin as big as yours, Naruto."

_Flash back..._

"Hey, there, pretty lady." said an obviously drunk stranger, staggering towards Mei.

"Stay away from me." Mei coolly stated.

"Don't be like that!" he said, pulling her towards him.

"Let go of me."

"No." he slurred, his grip on her waist tightening to the point of pain.

"Let. Go. Of. Her. NOW!" Gaara said, suddenly appearing out of the shadows, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Ha! You actually think she'd want a freak like you?!" he sneered.

Then, he made a HUGE mistake. He kissed her. Mei struggled in his arms. Suddenly, sand knocked him back, pinning him against a tree, tightening until he cried out in pain.

"Gaara!" Mei cried, running to him. She hugged him, and crooned in his ear until he calmed down.

"Freak!" gasped out the man.

Mei strode over to him, and slapped him. "How dare you! Gaara is the nicest person I know, but thanks to jerks like you, everyone hates him!" she yelled, and then stalked away. "Come on, Gaara. Let's go."

Gaara glared at the drunk one last time, but he followed her. When they got to his house, Mei went to his room. When he came in, she hugged him. "Thank you for saving me." she murmured in his ear.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her. She lifted her face to look at him. He was grinning.

"That's what friends are for!" he said.

She grinned back. "And you're my most bestest, favorite friend."

_End flashback..._

Naruto and Shikamaru stared in shock at the story.

"Gaara smiled?!" Naruto asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah." Mei said, dreamily.

"Wow." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, we were inseparable. We used to lay on his roof and watch the stars." Mei said.

_Flashback..._

"Hey, Gaara? Why do you always just lay here? Isn't it boring?" asked Mei.

"Hn."

Mei scowled. "Well, fine! If you won't tell me, then I'll just find out for myself." Mei said, and climbed out the window and onto the roof. She laid down, crossed her arms, and glared at the stars.

Gaara smiled slightly, and climbed out the window to join her.

Mei looked up in surprise at Gaara, but she didn't say anything as he lay down with her. Soon, she got tired, and snuggled into his chest. Gaara looked down in surprise, but didn't protest. Instead, he just watched her sleep, and once again, he smiled.

_I use to watch the stars and wonder why I'm here, and if I'll ever have a friend. Now I have you. So now, instead of watching the stars, I'll watch you, and finally be happy. Thank you. _Gaara thought.

He didn't say anything, and neither did she, but from that night on, they always pretended to watch the stars together, though they were really watching each other...

_End flashback..._

**a/n: Rose0404: A little fluffy, but I just couldn't resist!**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Naruto: _Wow. Gaara. Smiling. Wow._**

**Shikamaru: _This is boring._**

**Sasuke: _So you like Gaara?_**

**Mei: _So you like Sakura?_**

**Sasuke: -very, very faint blush- _That's my business._**

**Mei: _So is me and Gaara._**

**Naruto: I'm hungry!**

**Hinata: H-here Naruto, I-I made you l-lunch.**

**Naruto: -huge grin- Thanks Hinata!**

**Hinata: -blushes-**

**Rose0404: I'm bored. To the next chapter:D (REVIEW!!)**

**Sakura: Hey! Wait! This is the 8th chapter, and you still haven't done the disclaimer!**

**Rose0404: You do it.**

**Sakura: Me?! No way! Make someone else do it!**

**Sasuke: -gives a just-try-and-make-me look-**

**Gaara: -same look-**

**Mei: No.**

**Hinata: -blushes at sudden attention-**

**Shikamaru: -yawn-**

**Temari: No way! Make Kankuro do it!**

**Kankuro: Who me?!**

**Naruto: Fine! If no else will do it, I will! Rose0404 does not own me! Believe it!**

**Group thought-except Hinata: _Like anyone would want to __him__! Troublesome baka!_**

**Sakura: Every time you don't review, Naruto talks. FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY AND YOUR HEALTH, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Captured!

As Mei was reminiscing, she heard a small explosion.

When they got to the site of the explosion, they saw Kankuro crawling out of the rocks with two ninja.

"What happened?!" Mei cried.

Kankuro coughed. "Some blond ninja with a clay bird and explosives took Gaara."

_Shit! I shouldn't prevented this!! It's my job!! **You were on the other side, miles away! How could you have known?!** I should've had ninja patrolling this area! **But wait! You did! What happened to them...**_

"What happened to the ninja keeping watch over here?"

"They were killed." Kankuro stood up. "I just managed to save these two."

"We should get them to the hospital." Naruto said.

"Yes. We need a retrieval team sent out immediately."

A ninja had come up to them. "We can't. We're short-handed as it is."

Mei actually growled, "Then I'll go myself!"

"Be reasonable! It appears one of the higher-ranking ninjas has had a mind controlling jutsu placed on him. I heard that you too possessed a mind jutsu." the ninja said.

Mei sighed. "Fine. I'll heal him! But then I'm gone."

They returned to the hospital. Sakura and Hinata healed the wounded ninja, and Mei healed the other ninja.

"Hey! Where's Kankuro?!" asked Naruto.

The ninja they had met earlier appeared, out of breath. "He went -pant- after them on his -pant- own."

"What?! He should have waited for me!" Mei said.

"We've sent a team after him and Gaara. They should be back by morning. In the meantime, we should wait. You five should stay here in case anymore enemies come." he reported.

"How troublesome."

Mei glared at Shikamaru. "We can't just wait! The team won't come back! This is the Akatsuki we're dealing with! They won't be able to handle _one _of them. What if by the time they catch up, they're at the base?! They'll be killed!"

"They have strict instructions to find the base, and head back here so you can infiltrate it."

Mei was still mad, and obviously unconvinced, but she sighed and said, "I suppose we should try and get some sleep."

In the morning, one ninja was spotted carrying another unconscious one approaching Suna. It was one of the survivors from the team of ninja sent out. He was carrying Kankuro. The survivor died shortly afterward. Sakura managed to heal Kankuro, but by then, a lot of time had passed, and both Naruto and Mei were anxious. Finally, Naruto, Mei, and Sakura were allowed to go after Gaara. Shikamaru and Hinata stayed behind. Hinata to heal the rest of the wounded, and Shikamaru to protect against any other enemies. They quickly found the Akatsuki's base.

"This is it. I can sense Itachi's chakra." Mei said.

"Then let's go!" Naruto said.

"Naruto! We can't just barge in without a plan!" Sakura said.

"You're absolutely right." Said a voice from behind them.

Sakura and Naruto spun around, ready for battle. Mei, however remained unmoving.

"Kakashi. I was wondering when you'd get here." Mei said in a monotone.

"Why didn't you tell us Kakashi was coming?!" Sakura cried.

Mei simply said, "I forgot."

Naruto and Sakura glared at her, but were glad for the assistance of their former sensei.

"Don't forget me." Said a certain spiky-haired Uchia.

"Sasuke!" (Sakura)

"Teme!" (Naruto)

"Hey!" (Kakashi)

"Feh. You're late!" (Mei)

"Hn."

_**(Sasuke) You must really care for him.**_

_(Mei) I love him. Unlike you, I can admit when I love someone._

_**Now isn't the time, Mei.**_

_True._

_**I get dibs on Itachi.**_

_Fine. But if he gets in my way, I'll kill him._

_**Deal.**_

**a/n: Rose0404: See?! I _told_ you it'd get exciting!**

**Mei: _Gaara..._**

**Naruto: Hey! I was just about to go in and kick Akatsuki butt! Believe it!**

**Sasuke: As if you _could_.**

**Naruto: What was that, you heartless baka bastard?!**

**Sasuke: You heard me you hyper-active knuckle head!**

**Glares at each other.**

**Mei: Yo! Now isn't the time, as-**

**Sakura: Don't yell at Sasuke!**

**Mei: Feh. Whatever, forehead girl.**

**Naruto: Fine!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Mei: Feh.**

**Rose0404: _Jeez., what is __with__ these guys?!_**

**Naruto: Hey Mei, what's with the 'Feh' thing?**

**Mei: Well, I would say Hn, but too many idiots have used it. So I say Feh. Got a problem with that?!**

**Naruto: -sweat drops- Nope!**

**Rose0404: We'd better go before they all kill each other! Until then, well, I don't know okay?! Jeez...**

**Mei: -grinning evilly- _Nothing helps a bad mood like spreading it around..._**

**Rose0404: Every time you don't review, someone near you gets lemurpox. SAVE YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY BY REVIEWING!!!**


	10. I love you part 1

"We need a plan." Sakura said.

Mei said, still in her monotone, "I know. We go in, Sakura can take Sasori. Naruto and Kakashi, you take Kisame. Sasuke will take Itachi. I'll go for Deidera. Sasuke, I know you want to fight Itachi by yourself, but if it looks like you need help, Kakashi or I will team up with you. I think that the rest of the Akatsuki isn't physically there, and are instead using some sort of jutsu. But that doesn't mean they can't hurt you. Sakura, Sasori is _the_ puppet master-and he deals with poison. Since you're a medic ninja, you'll be fighting him. Naruto, Kisame has a sword that if it touches you, it'll deplete your chakra. You have the most chakra, but be quick. Try not to do your usual head-on attacks. Go for speed and stealth. You and Sakura may have to switch opponents during battle. Sasuke, you already know about Itachi. But we may have to team up. If so, I'll weaken him so you can finish him off. Our first priority is Gaara. Nothing else matters. That includes revenge! Got it? Good. Let's go!"

They cautiously went to the entrance, and after evading a few traps, they were in.

Mei stopped. Her dream! It was just like her dream. Itachi, Kisame, Deidera, and Sasori were standing on a huge hand, with Gaara in the center, his demon being sucked out of him. The rest were just hologram looking shapes, not truly there, but somehow still performing the jutsu. Her eyes narrowed, and her sharingan activated. She pulled out her two narrow black swords, knowing that they had already spotted her.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there, or come down to get your asses kicked?!" Mei said.

Kisame grinned. "I'll take her."

"Sorry. But I'm fighting Deidera."

"What'd I do to you, hun?" Deidera asked.

"You hurt my idiot."

"You mean red here?"

"Yeah."

Meanwhile Sasuke glared at Itachi. "I will kill you."

"Hn. Foolish brother."

"I'm gonna beat you this time, fish boy! Believe it!" yelled Naruto.

"Heh. We'll see about that, squirt."

"So you found me." Sasori said in a bored voice.

"Yes. You'll pay for what you did to those ninja." Sakura said.

Their opponents jumped down, and faced the young ninja-and Kakashi.

Deidera sent exploding birds after Mei. But she was already gone. She appeared behind him, and tried to cut him down, but he dodged-barely. She threw a kunai at him. But it was just a clone. She whipped around to find an explosive bird. She was blasted to the ground. But she got up, apparently not even noticing the pain. He tried to attack from behind, but this time she was one step ahead of him. She was above him, and she did a flip. On the last turn, she brought her foot down on his chest, knocking him into the ground, breaking the cement beneath him. Deidera slowly got up, but Mei was taking deep breaths, apparently preparing for something big. Deidera went into a defensive stance, and sent three explosive birds at her, but to no avail. Her eyes snapped open, and her swords set off the birds. As the dust cleared, Mei emerged, not even singed. She then swung her swords, with fire coming out of them. It appeared that they controlled fire, so his bombs were now useless against her. She quickly beat him.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kakashi were fighting Kisame. Kisame was wielding his chakra eating sword. He swung towards Naruto, but it was just a clone! Kakashi attacked on his right, while Naruto and another clone were making a Rasengan behind him. As Kisame was busy fighting off Kakashi, Naruto and his clone attacked from behind. But he was a clone too! He appeared behind Naruto, and hit him and Kakashi with one swipe of his sword. But then, Naruto shot up from underground, and hit Kisame with a Rasengan. Kakashi quickly hit Kisame with a fireball. They had used a substitution jutsu.

Sasuke and Itachi both activated their sharingan. They charged at each other, brandishing kunai. Sasuke threw his, and Itachi dodged, then got in close to stab Sasuke. But it was just another substitution jutsu. Sasuke tried to kick Itachi from behind, but Itachi grabbed his leg. Sasuke smirked and whipped around to his left side, where Itachi's other arm couldn't block, and kicked his head, sending him flying to the ground. But before Sasuke could attack again, he had gotten up. Itachi made several hand signs and blew a huge fireball at Sasuke. But Mei, already done with Deidera, jumped in front of it, and controlled the fire with her swords, redirecting it at Itachi. Sasuke then attacked while Itachi was dodging the fireball. He used his Lion's Barrage attack, and knocked him out. He was about to deliver the finishing blow but was interrupted by Sakura and Sasori's fighting.

Sakura and Sasori warily circled each other. Sasori attacked first, his tail whipping out from under his cloak. Sakura dodged it, and focused her chakra into her fists, preparing to attack. She tried to hit him, but she missed. Sasori's tail whipped around, and hit her. But it was just a clone, while Sakura hit him from behind. But he was a clone too! And this time, he really did hit her. She shakily got to her feet. She coughed up some blood, but she was able to quickly extract the poison from the wound. He laughed, and called her a weakling. Her eyes blazing, she used her chakra to enhance her speed. She hit him, and knocked him into the midst of Mei, Sasuke, and Itachi.

Meanwhile, the demon had been extracted from Gaara. Mei watched, frozen, as she saw Gaara drop to the floor, and just like in her dream, he landed with a sickening thud. She ran to him, and checked for a pulse. But while everyone was distracted by Gaara, Itachi had recovered, and now appeared next to her.

"Don't bother. He's dead. You could've saved him, but you couldn't. It's your fault." Itachi said, obviously enjoying seeing the tortured expression on her face.

"You're right. I couldn't save him. But I can still stop you from killing more people." Mei said, standing up with a determined expression on her face, somehow managing not to cry.

_Mei's POV..._

_He's dead. _She thought as she watched Gaara fall and hit the ground. _I couldn't save him. **I'll them. I'll kill them all! (inner self) **I had a dream about it, and I still couldn't save him. **They killed our Gaara. Please! Let me kill them! **_Mei ran to Gaara, dropped to her knees, and checked for a pulse. _He really is dead. **We told him to be careful...**It's still our fault. **I know. **_She vaguely heard Itachi speaking, but it didn't really register until she heard him say it was her fault. _It really is my fault. **It is. And although we may not have been able to save him, maybe we might be able to stop him from But maybe, maybe we can stop him from killing anyone else. Plus we can kill that miserable son of a- **We can't kill him. He's Sasuke's. But everyone else is fair game. _"You're right. I couldn't save him. But I can still stop you from killing more people." Mei said, barely feeling the pain from Deidera's explosives. _I will avenge you, Gaara. **Don't forget me! When I get my hands on him...**_

"All your demonic power, and you _still _couldn't save him." he taunted.

"What do you mean demonic power?!" Mei demanded.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know who your father is, do you?" Itachi said.

"No, I don't. You killed everyone who could've told me. Remember?!" Mei sneered.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi had gathered next to Mei, ready to assist her. While Deidera, Sasori, and Kisame had somewhat recovered, and joined Itachi.

"Then allow me to enlighten you. Over a decade ago, the Nine-tailed fox walked the earth, although I'm fairly certain you already know that." Itachi said, with a pointed look towards Naruto. "But although he did use his fox form to wreak havoc, he also could revert to human form. _Male _human form that is. And nine months later, you were born. That's right. The demon sealed inside that hyper-active idiotic ninja, _is your father_!" Itachi said.

Mei was silent for a moment. _So I'm half demon. __**That means I'm probably your demonic side. **__Yeah, you __**are **__pretty violent. But I don't mind. That'll just make it easier to kill that sick bastard. __**Good. Let's do it now. **__No. Even though I know we __**can **__kill him, it would be easier and safer if we have an actual __**plan**__**So what's our plan? **__We use our Mengekyo Sharingan on him. __**I was hoping you'd say that.**_"So what? That'll just make it easier to avenge Gaara." Mei finally said.

"You sound like my foolish little brother." Itachi sneered.

"Yes, but unlike him, I won't kill you. He can. Also, I'm going to go running to that snaky baka!" Mei said, her sharingan becoming more visible.

"I thought that using the Mengekyo Sharingan was immoral." Itachi said, still sneering.

"It is immoral, but seeing as I'm using it against an immoral bastard, it all seems to work out." Mei said, shifting into an offensive stance.

Both Itachi and Mei activated their Mengekyo Sharingan's at the same time. They were now both in the blood-red world of pain, battling for control. But Mei won, and Itachi dropped to the ground, clutching his head. Mei handed Sasuke one of her swords, wordlessly. Sasuke slowly walked over to Itachi, sword in hand. He stopped over his brother's shaking form. He raised the sword high, and brought it down. But he stopped it inches before his brother's head.

"You aren't worth killing. I see that now. Instead, live on, live on in guilt and weakness, knowing that I have spared your life." Sasuke said coldly.

"Hey! They're gone!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed.

Mei and Sasuke looked up. It was true, while they were busy with Itachi, the rest of the Akatsuki had fled.

"Cowards!"

Mei walked back over to Gaara lifeless body, and knelt down. _Gaara, _she thought, _I love you. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. But I'll make sure that everyone knows what a hero you are. You sacrificed your life for your village, and you will be missed. I hope you're in a better place now. I'm just so sorry that I never got to tell you how I truly feel. I hope you can hear me now. I love you._

**_reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview_**

**a/n: Rose0404: I know. Really sad, and total cliffhanger.**

**Sakura: -sniff-**

**Naruto: Gaara!**

**Sasuke: Hn. -faint concern showing through-**

**Mei: ...**

**Kakashi: ...**

**Rose0404: I'm so sorry! My next chapter will be better, and happier! I promise! Oh, speaking of which, do you like my new, extra long chapters? And I also got this chapter out extra-fast! Yay!**

**Everyone glares at her. _How can she be happy?!_**

**Rose0404: -sweat drops- Once again, truly sorry.**

**Mei: ...**

**Rose0404: Well, um, next chapter I guess. Oh, and I still don't own Naruto. But my funds are up to $3.45! Haha ha ha...um, well, ahem. Next chapter. Oh wait! If you don't review, a main character death happens! Maybe that's why I might have killed Gaara...**


	11. I love you part 2

"Mei. Um, Mei?" Sakura said quietly.

"Yes, Sakura?" Mei asked reverting back to her monotone.

"I-I think that with, well, with-"

"You're acting like Hinata."

"Well, it's just that, it appears his body hasn't been physically harmed. But when the demon was drawn out, it took all of his chakra with it. But with the right chakra infusion, he might-just _might_ make it." Sakura said.

Mei froze. "Then why are we just standing here?!" she asked.

Sakura hurried over to her and Gaara. She then checked his pulse and several other things, and made small cuts on different parts of his body. "Those are his chakra points." She explained. "If we each put in the exact same amount of chakra at the exact same time, he might pull through."

"Right."

"Hn."

"Believe it!"

They all gathered around Gaara's body, and put their fingers on his cuts.

"Right. All together. In 3 2 1 go!" Sakura instructed.

They all poured their chakra into Gaara.

_Please Gaara! You have to make it!_

_Cha! He'd better make it!_

_**If you're this important to Mei, then you'd better pull through. Hn.**_

_**You'll make it Gaara! Believe it!**_

_**I hope he makes it... (Kakashi. I wasn't sure how to portray his thoughts but...)**_

"Yes! He's breathing!" Sakura triumphantly cried.

_Thank you! **He'll live! Our Gaara-chan is going to live!**_

Mei suddenly collapsed from lack of chakra and the damage from Deidera's bombs.

The group quickly carried Gaara and Mei back to Suna. They took them to the hospital where they were all immediately treated. Suna hadn't been attacked in their absence, and they hoped that the Akatsuki wouldn't attack it again. Mei and Gaara were lying in the hospital when Mei woke up. Gaara wasn't awake yet, so she just lay there watching him.

_I guess we really did save him after all. **Hell yeah! **I hope he's ok...**He will be. **Well I-_

"Hey! Mei's awake!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

"Augh!" Mei yelled, and fell out of the bed. "Ugh..." she moaned.

"Naruto you baka!" Sakura cried. "Look what you did to her! Would it kill you to shut up?!"

"Loser."

"Shut up teme!"

"Make me dobe!"

"Quit fighting!"

"Hn." Sasuke said, but he still stopped.

Mei watched all this in amusement. _It appears someone likes a certain_ _pink headed shinobi._

_**So?! You like Gaara!**_

_Yeah...do you know if she likes you back?_

_**Yeah. -smugly- Yeah, she does.**_

_You'd better be grateful._

_**Don't worry, I am. I know now how much of a jerk I was. I'm just so glad she still took me back!**_

_You should be._

"Hey!" Naruto whined. "What are you two talking about? I wanna know!"

But then Hinata walked in, and Naruto totally forgot about them.

"Hey Hinata!"

"H-hi Naruto. Is Mei awake yet?" Hinata asked.

_Wow! And barely a stutter too!_

_**Yeah. Because of the battle, Naruto saw that either one of them could die any day. So he asked Hinata out. After she recovered from fainting, she said yes.**_

_Wow!_

Mei and Sasuke's conversation was interrupted by a moan by Gaara. He was slowly waking up.

"Mei?" he groaned.

"Yeah." she said, her voice soft.

Gaara actually smiled and sat up. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Mei said, grinning. "You OK?"

"I'm fine." he reassured her.

"You're sure that you're totally OK right?"

"Yes. Fully recovered."

"Good. Then I have no problems with doing this." Mei said, and whacked him over the head. "Baka! Idiot! Ass! I _told_ you to be careful, but nooooooo! Why listen to me?! I mean, you obviously know _everything_!!"

"Ow! Damn! Shouldn't you be worrying about me, _instead_ of _injuring_ me?!" he yelled.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing?! Dancing the conga?! Wait, I'm sorry. You obviously _don't _think!" Mei yelled back. Then her eyes softened. "Do you have any _idea _how worried I was? I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I'm sorry." he muttered. But then he turned away, but not before Mei saw the hurt on his normally carefully composed face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said, his emotions now in check.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Alright! Fine! What's wrong is I know you don't care about me! I mean, why would you care for _me_ when you have your precious _Sasuke_?! That's right! I saw you kiss _him_, and tell him you _him _at the Chuniin exams!" he yelled.

Mei blinked. "Um, Gaara?"

"What?!"

"Sasuke's my cousin. And he's dating Sakura." Mei said, trying not to laugh at Gaara's expression. It was a mix of confusion, relief, hope, and embarrassment.

"Oh." he muttered, faintly blushing.

"Besides," Mei said, now sitting on the edge of his bed. "Why would I want that baka when I can have my Gaara-chan?"

"Because! I have a monster inside me! I _am _a monster!" he cried.

"No, you don't. The Akatsuki removed it from you. And you know the Nine-tails fox?" at Gaara's nod, she continued. "He's my father. I'm half demon. So now it seems I'm the monster."

"You are not!" he said furiously.

Mei smiled, "And neither are you. So stop being such an ass."

"I will." he smirked. "On one condition."

"Condition?" she asked.

"Yes. You kiss me."

"I thought you didn't _like_ me kissing you." she teased.

Gaara glared at her. "I changed my mind!"

Mei smirked, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. When they finally broke apart, Gaara murmured, "I love you."

Mei smiled. "I love you too."

**_reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview_**

**a/n: Rose0404: Yay! Gaara isn't dead! See? I told you I don't do character death! Or at least, I think I did...**

**Mei: -whacks Rose0404 on top of the head- I thought he was dead!**

**Rose0404: Owwww! That hurt! -whining-**

**Mei: Good!**

**Gaara: Hn. -wraps arm around Mei's waist-**

**Sasuke: Ahem.**

**Gaara: ...**

**Sasuke: Ahem!**

**Gaara: ...**

**Sasuke: AHEM!**

**Gaara: ...Will you go choke somewhere else!**

**Sasuke: You owe me an apology! I bet you tried to kill me at the Chuniin exam because you were jealous! Didn't you?!**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Sasuke: That's my line!**

**Gaara: -ignores Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: Stop ignoring me!**

**Naruto: -laughing-**

**Sasuke: Shut up baka!**

**Naruto: -sticks tongue out-**

**Hinata: -blushes-**

**Naruto: -grins mischievously and kisses Hinata-**

**Mei: Go Hinata!**

**Rose0404: Oh crap! NaruxHina was supposed to be _next_ chapter! Hey! Cut it out! Naruto! Yo! Don't touch that! -distant fighting heard in back ground-**

**Mei: Well, that concludes this chapter! If you don't review, a blackout occurs during a Naruto premiere! Oh, and she still doesn't own the idiot-I mean, Naruto. But she now has $4.23 saved up! -does the peace sign and grins with tongue stuck out-**


	12. Important Notice!

_**Important Notice!!:**_

Chapters 10 and 11 (I love you parts 1-2) are _**not**_ the last chapters!! They are, instead, the halfway marks! I hate it when authors drag it out, making you wonder if they'll ever realize their feelings for each other, and when they do, the author just ends it there! What about the "Happily Ever After"?! What happens then?! So I'm continuing the story. These chapters (12-?) are _**not**_ a sequel of any sort. If I _do _decide to do a sequel, it will be the same story, (i.e. Relatively the same events.) only it will be told from Sakura/Sasuke's POV. Obviously, chapters 12 etc. aren't. Thanks for reading, and your reviews!! ;D


	13. Sister?

_Recap..._

Mei smirked, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. When they finally broke apart, Gaara murmured, "I love you."

Mei smiled. "I love you too."

_End recap..._

Mei finally let the tears flow. She hadn't cried since her father abandoned her when she was five. But now, she finally cried. _He's really alive, and he loves me! I'm not alone anymore..._

Gaara saw her tears running down her face. _She's crying. Why is she crying? I knew she couldn't love me... _"Why are you crying?" he murmured. "Why are you sad?"

Mei smiled. "I'm not sad, baka. I'm happy, and relieved. I thought you were dead, and now you love me. Besides, I haven't cried for ten years. I guess it had to come out sometime."

Gaara pulled her closer into his chest, and just let her cry.

Sakura and Hinata were both sniffling. "That's -sniff- so sweet!"

"A-and -sniff- wonderful."

"Hn."

"How...oh, who I kidding?! That _was_ pretty sweet!"

"Go Gaara!"

Mei laughed.

A nurse came in and said, "Now please! The Kazekage must rest!"

"They're fine!" Gaara protested.

"It's OK. We should probably head back to your place and rest anyway." Mei said.

"Fine." Gaara sulked.

Mei laughed again and kissed his cheek.

_Over the last few days Gaara recovered..._

Gaara was in his office doing paperwork. He looked up when he heard a knock. Mei was leaning against the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, Gaara-chan."

Gaara smiled. "Hello kitten."

Mei walked over to him, and sat on the edge of the desk. She picked up a stack of papers and flipped through them. Gaara took the papers and said, "I'll be through in a minute."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Mei asked.

"Work-wise no. Other-wise...yes."

"OK." Mei said smirking, before getting up. She leaned over his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmmm. You smell nice."

Gaara chuckled quietly. "I'm glad you think so."

When he was done, they went walking around Suna.

"Hey! Let's go into that old teashop that we used to go to." Mei said, tugging on Gaara hand.

Gaara shrugged. "Sure."

They walked in and ordered.

"You go sit. I'll wait for our order." Gaara said.

"OK."

Mei walked over to a table and sat down. Soon Gaara walked towards their table with their order, but before he could do so, a stranger slid into Gaara's seat next to Mei.

Mei politely said, "Excuse me, but that seat's taken."

The man grinned. "Of course it is. You're a pretty lady. I bet you have to beat the guys off with a stick."

"Actually that would be my job." said an extremely pissed Gaara.

The man turned around. When he saw who it was, he yelped, fell out of the chair, and got up stammering his apologies. He practically ran out the door.

Mei laughed. "I think he nearly pissed his pants!"

Gaara growled, "He was trying to hit on you."

"Trying and succeeding are two _very _different things."

Gaara just growled again.

Mei laughed. "It's fine Gaara." she soothed.

Gaara glared at the retreating man's figure. Then he sighed. "Fine."

Mei smiled. "Here, how about we go watch the sunset from that old willow tree. We can take our tea with us..."

Gaara got up, and they left. The willow tree was actually the only tree in Suna. It was in the middle of an oasis rumored to have grown when two lovers were killed by feuding families. It was symbolic of how love never really dies. When they got there, they sat down, and Mei snuggled into his arms. Gaara smiled.

_The next day..._

The Konoha ninjas reported to the Kazekage.

"Sir, the Akatsuki is believed to have fled the area. Your medical ninja are almost finished with their training with Sakura and Hinata. We will be leaving in two days. That is all." Mei said, with a slightly downcast look at the last sentence.

"Good. In the meantime, you will continue with your duties." Gaara said.

Back at the house, Mei was in her/Kankuro's room, (a/n: She stole it from Kankuro.) wondering how she was going to say goodbye to Gaara.

"Hey." Gaara said, coming into her room.

"It's not polite to just walk in without knocking."

"So? Since when have you cared about being polite."

Mei smiled. He had her with that one. "I don't. I was just informing you of your rudeness."

Gaara just smirked and sat down at the edge of the bed. He started toying with her hair. Mei smiled, and rubbed her cheek against his palm. He smiled, and laid down next to her on his side, looking down at her. Mei smiled back. "You've been smiling a lot lately." she murmured.

"I have a lot to smile about."

"Oh, and what exactly do you have to smile about?" she asked, before snuggling into his chest.

He pulled her closer, and then answered, "Well, I have you for one. My village is safe. I have you. The Akatsuki are retreating. I have you. All my friends are safe. I have you. _I'm _safe. Oh, and did I mention that I have you?"

Mei laughed. "Yes, you did. Several times in fact."

Gaara just lifted up her chin, and kissed her. They kissed for several minutes before Mei asked, "Gaara, I don't know how I'm going to say goodbye to you."

Gaara gently kissed her again. "It'll be fine. You can come here any time. And I'll make sure to request you for lots of missions. And besides, if you want, and if Tsunade lets you, you could stay here."

"OK. That sounds nice."

Gaara smiled again, and kissed her.

The next day, the Konoha ninjas were, once again, reporting to Gaara when another ninja burst in.

"Sir, the Akatsuki have kidnapped a young girl, and are holding her hostage!" he said.

"I thought they were retreating."

"They were, but apparently they grabbed her as they left."

"Is she from Suna?" Gaara asked.

"Yes. She's a regular trouble-maker sir. Her name is Thalia Uzumaki."

**_reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview_**

**a/n: Rose0404: Bum bum buuuuuum!! Drama, drama!**

**Naruto: I have a sister?!**

**Group thought: _Oh, shit! There's __two__ of them..._**

**Hinata: I-I wonder what's she's l-like...**

**Sakura: Probably as hyper and annoying as Naruto is.**

**Naruto: Hey! I am...OK, even _I _can't deny it, but it's not that bad is it?!**

**Mei: Yeah, yeah it is.**

**Sasuke: -snickers-**

**Naruto: Shut up!**

**Sasuke: You shut up!**

**Naruto: No, you shut up!**

**Sasuke: No, you shut up!**

**Sakura: Both of you SHUT UP!!! I am tired of you two fighting every single chapter!!!**

**Naruto and Sasuke: -sweat drops- O-OK. Whatever you say Sakura.**

**Rose0404: -shakes her head- I guess we'd better go to the next chapter then.**

**Sasuke: -sigh- Rose0404 still doesn't own Naruto. There I said it! Ya happy now?!**

**Rose0404: Yes. And every time you don't review, Naruto gets another sibling. Do you REALLY want more Narutos?!**


	14. Ice Cold Betrayal

"What?! I have a sister?!" Naruto yelled.

"Apparently." Mei said, grimly.

"Then why am I just now finding out about her?!" Naruto demanded.

"I don't know. Ask Gaara." Mei replied.

Naruto turned expectantly towards Gaara. "I've never heard of her." he said.

"Well, it appears that until now she went by a different name. It appears she's thought that the Akatsuki were after her for a few years now. But we do have the birth records and such. She really is an Uzumaki." the ninja said.

"Then why didn't she come to Konoha?!" Mei snapped.

"I don't know. But a picture of her, her birth records, and other such records were sent to us this morning." he said, looking more than a little scared. "But wait! Another girl was also kidnapped! Her name is Koori Arashi. She's said to be Thalia's best friend. Apparently she was taken trying to defend Thalia. They're both orphans, but surely we must do _something_!"

"Of course." Gaara said. "We'll leave tomorrow morning. Oh, and Shikamaru and Hinata will have to come along this time."

"H-hai."

"How troublesome..."

"Why do the Akatsuki keep kidnapping people?! Are they all such cowards that they have to hide behind hostages?! Well, I'll give them a fight! Nobody messes with my sister!" Naruto cried.

"You don't even _know_ her! For all we know they don't really have anybody, or she's not your real sister!" Sasuke said, looking annoyed. "It's obviously a trap!"

"Well, what do _you_ propose we do?! Risk the chance that they really _do_ have two helpless girls, and instead of helping, just leaving them there?!" Naruto yelled.

"No, but we shouldn't just rush in, without a plan." Sasuke snapped.

"Why doesn't Hinata use her byakugan to see if they really _do_ have two girls when we get in range. Then, she'll sneak up behind them, or if they're in a base of some sort, navigate her way through, and rescue them. I should probably go along to take out any guards for convience. Meanwhile, you five should be enough to distract the Akatsuki for us." Shikamaru suggested.

"Great plan!" Mei said.

"Okay, let's get ready, and get a good nights sleep. We're gonna need it in the morning." Gaara said.

_That night..._

Gaara was laying on the rooftop when he heard quiet footsteps. Mei laid down next to him, and snuggled into his chest. Gaara smiled slightly, and kissed the top of her head.

"Gaara-chan." Mei murmured.

"Hn?"

Mei smirked, _He always says 'hn.' I wonder why..._ "Will you _please_ listen to me when I say be careful this time? I'm worried..."

"I will."

Mei smiled. "Good." She yawned, and drifted off into sleep.

_It was a dark and stormy night. And it was cold. So cold. There were two girls. One was shooting lightning out of what looked like three sickle swords all put together. The middle was curved, and the hilts were all connected, yet they could be moved to form one, two, or even three swords. The other girl was wielding a wicked looking ice dagger, which could grow to become a sword. The sword radiated cold. Even her fire was struggling to stand up to it. Then, she heard Naruto scream. He had been hit by her lightning. Then, she heard another distant scream. She realized it was hers. The ice sword was lodged in her stomach._

"Augh!" Mei screamed, jerking out of her nightmare and into the real world.

Gaara started. He still was used to actually being able to sleep without the risk of the demon awakening. Mei was waking up screaming from a nightmare again.

"Shh. It's fine." he crooned, pulling her into his chest. She sobbed, and the sound tore at his heart. "Shh." he soothed.

When Mei had stopped shaking she said one word, "Cold."

"What?"

"Cold. It was cold. So could I couldn't breathe. And it was raining. Lightning was everywhere. It hit Naruto, and then an ice sword was impaled in my stomach. So cold..." she shuddered again.

Gaara rolled on top of her, and kissed her. She moaned, and he responded by tightening his grip around her waist. Finally, she hid her face in his neck, nuzzling it, while he trailed light kisses up and down hers.

"You're warm." she murmured. "So nice..."

He waited for a few more minutes, and then lifted her face to look in her eyes. She looked back. Her eyes held fear, worry, but most of all, love.

"Thank you." she whispered.

His heart wrenched again. She was so fragile. He was suddenly filled with an overwhelming desire to protect her.

He had to swallow twice to find his voice. "You're welcome. Do you know why you had this dream. Last time you had a dream..." His voice trailed off. _Her last dream had come true. He prayed to every God he could think of that this one wouldn't. The thought of a sword sticking out of her stomach, her lifeless, unseeing eyes...No! He would __**not**__ think of it!_

"I don't know why. I'm sure that it's a trap though." she shuddered again. "We should be extra careful."

"We will." he assured her, before crushing her lips to his.

They all prepared for the upcoming fight. Along with the picture and birth records, there had been a letter. It said that they would exchange the girls for the Kyubbi. Finally, they came upon the appointed destination-a clearing in the middle of the forest. Hinata activated her byakugan.

"Th-they have two girls, a-and they're t-tied up." Hinata said.

"Good. Then we'll commence with the plan." Shikamaru said, before he and Hinata departed.

When the rest of the team arrived at the clearing, they clearly saw a girl with hard, grey, stormy eyes, and white-blond hair. The other had cold, piercing eyes, and completely white hair.

Mei froze. _Those girls. They're the girls from our dream! __**Then we'll kick they're sorry asses! **__You saw how the battle went in our dream! __**Yeah, and in the last dream, Gaara died. But he's alive now, isn't he?! **__Gaara..._Mei thought.

"Gaara! Those girls are the ones from my dreams!" Mei said.

Gaara immediately tensed. _If either one of them tries to hurt Mei, I'll kill them!_

"Still having bad dreams?" Itachi asked.

Gaara actually growled at him.

"Oh, that's right, you _love _her don't you?" Itachi sneered. "Well, you two deserve each other. Two freaks!"

The girls were propped up against a tree, and Hinata quickly found them. As she started to cut their bonds, she whispered, "Shh. I-I'm here to h-help."

"Ready for a rematch?" asked a recovered Sasori.

"Only if you're ready to get your ass kicked." retorted Sakura.

"Where's Deidera?" asked Mei.

"He's still recovering." Kisame said.

"Trying to escape are we?" asked Itachi, and for some reason he was smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" asked Mei. "We have the girls."

"Oh, really?" asked Itachi, his smirk widening.

Suddenly, they heard Hinata cry out as she was flung into the clearing, Shikamaru following close behind.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried, rushing to her side. "What are you doing?!" yelled Naruto. "They were trying to save you!"

"Oh, we don't need saving." sneered the white haired girl.

"I can't believe you actually fell for the 'helpless little girl' scheme!" laughed the blond.

"So you really aren't my sister!" Naruto said.

"Oh, I'm your sister all right." she said, still grinning, as she walked over and stood on Itachi's left. The other girl took her place at Itachi's right. "Although I don't have a demon inside me. Unlike _you_, I'm actually a good ninja all by myself."

"And I'm Koori Arashi. Oh, and guess what? I'm also a sister. Mei's to be exact." the white haired girl said.

"What?! What is it with all these freakin' Uchia's?!" cried Gaara. He quickly added, "No offense Mei."

"None taken." Mei said. Then, she asked Koori, "So do you have the Sharingan too?"

"No!" Koori hissed. "I wasn't born with it. I don't know why, and neither does anyone else! All the rest of the Uchias hated me. They called me a weakling and a freak! I was banished, and so I fled to the Land of the Snow. If Itachi hadn't killed them, then I would've." The bitterness and hate was practically oozing from every word she spoke. "But, it turns out that although I don't have your precious Sharingan, I'm a prodigy." Here she grinned quite wickedly. "I'll be more than happy to give you a demonstration, dear sister."

"Traitors!" growled Naruto.

**_reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview_**

**a/n: Rose0404: Well, anyway, what do you think of this chapter? It's very dramatic. I'm thinking about _possibly_ turning Thalia and Itachi into good guys-don't ask me how-but I don't know. What do you guys think? Please review and tell me. If you want them to be bad guys, then they will. But if you want them to be good guys, tell me, and they will. Whichever one gets the most votes wins.**

**Naruto: Those traitors!**

**Mei: Naruto! You can _not_ rush into battle with either of those two!**

**Naruto: Why not?!**

**Mei: Because they're dangerous! Baka!**

**Naruto: Whatever -sulking-**

**Sakura: Mei's right. I can feel their chakra. It's enormous.**

**Naruto: -ignoring everyone- Hinata! Are you OK?**

**Hinata: I-i'm fine N-naruto. -coughs- Th-thanks for asking.**

**Sasuke: -glares at Itachi-**

**Itachi: -smirks-**

**Rose0404: Woah! How did _you _get in here?! This is a no bad guy area!**

**Sasuke: I'd be happy to remove him... -cracks knuckles-**

**Itachi: I'd like to see you try, foolish brother.**

**Rose0404: Well, since you're here, _you _have to do the disclaimer.**

**Itachi: Make me!**

**Rose0404: OK, I'm the author, I can do whatever I want! _Remember_?! So if you don't I'll make you put on a pink dress, and sing Fergalicious.**

**Itachi: -sweat drops- OK, OK! Sheesh! Rose0404 _still_ doesn't own Naruto. There! -gives Rose0404 a death glare-**

**Rose0404: -sticks tongue out- Well, that's it! Every time who don't review, a psychotic bitch shows up. ;D**


	15. Sacrifice

"Those traitors!" Naruto growled.

Thalia laughed-a bitter, harsh sound. "We're not the traitors, _boy_!" she sneered. "Everyone else betrayed us! I was-and still am-a prodigy! But all anyone ever saw me as was a freak! I _tried _to be nice to them, but would they listen? No! And now," she said, stepping forward, "I will get my revenge. And if it means killing you to get it, then so be it!"

Koori turned to Mei. "Well, are you just going to stand there, looking scared, or are you going to come and fight?"

Mei growled, "Bring it on!"

Itachi turned to Sasuke. "Well, foolish brother? Will you _try _to kill me again?" he taunted.

"I might." Sasuke casually said.

_**Something is different you foolish brother...the hate is gone from your eyes...yet you seem stronger...**_Itachi thought.

"Well, fish boy. I'm waiting." Gaara said, his face still perfectly composed.

"You'll pay for that, demon boy!" growled Kisame.

"Hn. I doubt it."

"Ready for a rematch? Or are you too scared?" taunted Sakura.

"We'll see who's scared after this."

"Oooo! Empty threats! I'm shaking." she sneered back.

(a/n: If you have So Bring It On, now might be a good time to play it. OK, I'll shut up now.) Thalia drew out the sword from Mei's dreams. It looked almost like a trident, only the prongs could come together or separate. She also had an actual trident for throwing and close combat. Naruto drew out some kunai. Thalia shot a bolt of blue lightning at Naruto. He dodged, and then threw his kunai at her. She blocked by hitting his kunai with her own. Then she realized that under each kunai he had thrown, there was another kunai hidden in its shadow. She dodged, but only just. He lunged at her with a kunai, intending to finish her off, but instead she caught it with her sword. She tried to stab him with her trident, but he blocked with his free hand. He looked at her, and for some reason she had this creepy smile on her face.

"Metal is an excellent conductor you know." she said.

_Oh, shit! My kunai are metal!_ Naruto thought.

He jumped back faster than she had expected, and so she didn't get a chance to shock him. _Oh, well. I'll get him sooner or later..._She thought.

She quickly did a series of hand signs. Suddenly, the previously clear and sunny sky was filled with clouds as it began to thunder and rain. The wind whipped around her, making her hair fly. She looked absolutely terrifying. Then, she raised a single finger, and pointed at Naruto. Lightning shot down from the sky, and hit him before he could even register what was happening. He screamed as a million volts of electricity coursed through him, while Thalia laughed wildly.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Sasuke were sparring. They both moved so fast they were a blur, each trying to be one step ahead of the other.

_**Damn! Our Sharingans are too even! I need to do something unexpected! I would use my Chidori, but that's way too predictable. **_Suddenly, he saw Thalia's sword, and he was struck with inspiration!He formed a Chidori, but instead of making it into a ball like he usually did, he made it long and narrow. It looked like a Samurai sword made of lightning. _**He'll still be able to see what I'll do next...Unless I change it! If I constantly change my mind about how I'll attack, he won't be able to keep up! Yes!!**_

Sasuke smirked, and charged at Itachi with his 'sword'.

_**What are you up to now, foolish little brother?**_ Itachi wondered.

At the last minute, Sasuke decided to feint to the right, and go left. His 'sword' hit Itachi's side, and Itachi flew several feet, hitting a tree.

_**Yes!**_ Sasuke thought, as he moved in for the kill. But just before he could kill him, Itachi's eyes opened. It was a trap! Sasuke felt the world around him dissolve, and suddenly he was in the Mengekyo Sharingan world. He screamed as he was forced to kill Sakura over and over again.

But in the real world, Sakura was fighting Sasori. She focused her chakra into her hands and feet to give them super-human strength. She charged towards Sasori, and tried to punch him. But he dodged, and whipped his tail around and into her back. But it was just a clone. The real Sakura was behind him. She tried to kick him, but he dodged.

_Shoot! _Sakura thought. _His defense is amazing! **Then get him to lower it! **How? **Act like you're using up too much chakra, and you're exhausted. Then, wait until he lets his guard down, and hit him with a surprise attack! **Wow! That's actually a really good plan! **Thank you...HEY!!**_

Sakura began masking her chakra, and pretended to look exhausted. After a few weak attacks, and shabby defense, Sasori began to let his guard down. He let his guard down on his left side, but Sakura still didn't attack. She was waiting until she could get in a blow to the side of his neck. At the very least, it would knock him out and destroy a few brain cells. Finally, she saw an opening. She quickly gathered all of her chakra into her fingertips for her attack. Smirking at Sasori's look of surprise, she appeared behind him, and hit his neck. But it was just a clone! Her eyes widened as she realized the real Sasori was behind her! She turned around, but it was too late! Sasori's tail came down hard on her back, slamming her into the ground. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was Sasuke's scream.

Gaara's sand came out of his gourd, and Kisame drew his sword. Kisame charged, and swung his sword at Gaara's head. But Gaara's sand blocked, then formed into a point, trying to drive itself into Kisame's stomach. But Kisame dislodged his sword, and jumped backward, only to find his feet in sand. The sand crept upward, slowly encasing his body in sand. But then, it started to rain, and Kisame grinned. He performed a few quick hand signs, and then the water swirled around the sand, cutting and washing it away. The sand retreated back to Gaara. Then, Kisame formed the water into blades, and sent them after Gaara, but his sand rose up in front of him to stop the blades. They melted and trickled back onto the ground.

Suddenly, Kisame made more hand signs (a/n: I don't what they are...) and shouted, "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" as a huge dragon formed from the water raining down.

Gaara then made his own dragon. "Earth style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!"

The two dragons fought each other, intertwining, trying to bite each other's vulnerable throats. The Earth Dragon looked like it had the advantage, but at the last second, the Water Dragon slipped free, and killed it. The Water Dragon then turned it's attention to Gaara...

Koori unsheathed her ice sword. Even though Mei was several feet away, she could still feel the evil cold radiating off of it. Mei drew out her two swords, and they charged. The force of the impact was so great, the ringing sound of the metal against metal hurt their ears. Mei and Koori unlocked their swords, and Mei swung hers, fire coming out of the ends. Koori swung her sword, and blocked it, but Mei continued her assault, pushing Koori back. It appeared she had the upper hand until it started to rain, making it difficult to keep the fire jutsu up. Koori smiled evilly, and used the rain to form ice crystals. She shot them at Mei, and Mei dodged. Then, Koori was behind her, swinging her dreadfully cold sword at Mei. Mei twisted and brought her swords up in an X formation to block. But before she could counter attack, a flash of lightning lit up the clearing. Instead of seeing everything in slow motion, it was like everything had suddenly sped up, yet her brain could still comprehend everything. She heard Naruto screams. Then, Sasuke's. She saw Sakura fall under Sasori's tail. But mostly she saw the Water Dragon heading towards, Gaara, knowing that his sand could never block in time. Koori pushed her back, and she was shoved against a tree. She couldn't move, only watch in horror. But then, she saw Koori stop the Water Dragon. Relief flooded through her. But why would Koori save him? Her question was answered as Koori spoke.

"Sorry Kisame, but the boy is mine." She then slashed at Gaara. Even though she didn't hit him, her unbearably cold sword seemed to paralyze him. She then roughly shoved him until they were sideways, and Mei could see their profiles. Koori turned to Mei and smiled her insanely evil smile. "Say goodbye to him, dear sister." Before she drew her sword back and plunged it deep into his stomach.

_Gaara's POV..._

I saw the Water Dragon coming. Heard Sasuke and Naruto's screams. Saw Sakura fall. But worst yet, I saw Mei losing her fight against that bitch, Koori. I knew my sand couldn't block it in time. I waited for the impact. But it never came. Instead, I saw Koori stop it. Why did she save me?! I soon found out as she said, "No Kisame, the boy is mine." _Boy?! Who the hell was she calling boy?! Just you wait, I'll kill you for hurting Mei. I'll kill you all!_ I thought as I felt the familiar blood lust course through me. But before I could move, Koori swung her sword at me. It didn't hit, but I felt as if I was frozen. Horrible, dread and despair now coursed through my body. I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was suffocating, but I didn't know what I was suffocating _on_. Then, I felt her hand on me as she roughly turned me around. I could just see Mei out of the corner of my eye. The bitch spoke again. "Say goodbye to him, dear sister." _She was smiling like a psycho again. She probably was._ Then it hit me. _She was going to kill me, and make Mei watch! That little daughter of a b- _I suddenly couldn't think anymore as I saw that awful sword swinging towards me. I felt like my blood was made of ice. I wanted to move out of the way, but I couldn't. So I closed my eyes, and waited for the searing pain. But it never came. _**Plip. Plip.**_ _Two little sounds. Like dripping blood. Was it possible that it hurt so bad, I couldn't feel it? _I slowly opened my eyes. What I saw...if I lived for eternity, I would never be able to forget it. I saw Mei. Standing in front of me. With the sword stuck in _her_ stomach. I felt the tears streaming down my face as I realized she had sacrificed herself for me.

**_reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview_**

**a/n: Rose0404: -sniff- So sad...WHY?!!!**

**Gaara: Because you wrote it!!! -clearly pissed-**

**Rose0404: -whimpers- I'm s-sorry...I j-just wanted m-more reviews! I only have seventeen...**

**Gaara: Do I look like I give a f-**

**Rose0404: Language!!**

**Gaara: fuuudge. Fudge.**

**Rose0404: Much better.**

**Gaara: -sulks-**

**Rose0404: Well, seeing as everyone's either unconscious or...well, um, Gaara's the only one still awake...(Hinata and Shikamaru are knocked out from Thalia's and Koori's earlier attacks...) I don't really have anyone to talk to so...next chapter!**

**Koori: I'm awake!**

**Gaara: -growls- Not for long!**

**Koori: Aaaaaahh! Help!**

**Rose0404: -sticks tongue out- Nope. Like I was saying, next chapter!**

**Koori: Here, Rose0404 doesn't own the as-I mean Naruto! _Now_ will you help me?!**

**Rose0404: ...Yeah, no. Oh, and every time you don't review, Ino shows up.**


	16. Revenge

_Recap..._

I felt the tears stream down my face as I realized she had sacrificed herself for me.

_End recap..._

Mei was standing in front of me, the blood running down her stomach. _I'll kill Koori. I'll kill them all! _I felt what little control I had snap, and my sand encircled Mei, protecting her. The bitch pulled her sword free, and jumped back. My sand gently sat Mei down against a tree. Naruto was still recovering from being electrocuted. Sakura was unconscious, and probably poisoned. Sasuke was lying on the ground, shaking. Shikamaru and Hinata were raising shakily to their feet. And yet, the bitch, Thalia, Kisame, Sasori, and Itachi were-albeit bruised and hurting-still standing. _Last time they were beaten fairly easily, but now with those two...no matter. Even if I die, I'll at least take that bitch with me._

Suddenly, I heard someone say, "Need any help? Oh, and sorry I'm late."

Kakashi. He'd pay for being late. But not right now. Right now I have to deal with the Akatsuki and their bitches.

"You don't seriously think that you're any match for us, do you?" she laughed. "Oh, sure, you may have Kakashi now, but it's still just you and him against all of us."

Naruto wobbled, and fell down, exhausted.

"D-don't forget u-us!" Hinata said, glaring at Koori.

"I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you, troublesome girl." Shikamaru said, getting to his feet.

Kisame laughed. "Oh, so one lazy ass, and a frightened little girl is supposed to _help_?! That's pathetic!"

Itachi smirked, and Sasori grinned, while Thalia joined in with Kisame's laughter.

I growled. _How __**dare**__ they laugh at us. No matter, they'll still be dead soon. I'll personally see to that._

My sand began swirling around Koori, and it encased her with sand. She tried to fight it by spearing it with ice daggers, but my sand just formed around it, and kept going until it wrapped around her. I grinned. It would be fun to watch her die. My sand tightened and tightened. From the corner of my eye, I could see Kakashi copying Kisame. Kakashi was winning so far. Hinata was fighting Thalia. Probably for vengeance on Naruto. She was actually doing pretty good. Shikamaru was somehow predicting Itachi's every move. But he was a genius so it probably wasn't all that hard for him. Sasori was coming after me. Big mistake. The rest of my sand whipped around, and formed into daggers. He dodged easily, but when landed, my sand was waiting for him. Jagged swords speared up from the ground, piercing his left arm, both legs, his side, and trapped his tail._ They would regret hurting my kitten! _I vowed.

Kakashi used his Chidori on his Water Dragon, infusing it with lightning. When it hit Kisame, it had about the same effect as Thalia's lightning, only with several tons of force added from the water. Kisame went down-hard.

Hinata had activated her byakugan, and had hit some of Thalia's chakra points. Thalia shot a lightning bolt at her, and it hit a shadow clone. With a -pop- the shadow clone disappeared, and the real Hinata appeared behind Thalia. She threw a kunai at Thalia, and it hit her neck, drawing a thin line of crimson against her pale skin. (a/n: Oooo, poetic!) Thalia suddenly collapsed. Hinata had succeeded in hitting a pressure point. Thalia would be out for quite a while...

Shikamaru and Itachi were moving so fast, they were a blur. Neither seemed to have the upper hand. Itachi frowned. He was used to being the one who was one step ahead. But it appeared this genius boy could calculate all of Itachi's possible moves, and select the one he would most likely use. Plus, he could also calculate a precise counter-attack. It was beginning to annoy him. Suddenly, something seemed off. There! Behind him! Shikamaru had somehow made a clone while Itachi was brooding, (a/n: That's what you get for getting distracted Itachi...) and had sneaked up behind him, and now he had him caught in his shadow possession jutsu! He couldn't move! His shadow began to sneak up his legs, and wrap around his arms and chest, binding him, while Shikamaru stepped free. Shikamaru's fist came back, and hit one of Itachi's blood-red eyes. He was knocked out cold.

_The other's either are or have won. Good. I'll be done soon myself. _I thought.

I watched as Sasori blacked out from the pain. Koori was still screaming though. I smiled again, until the rain still pouring down came together, and hit me in the side, slamming against a boulder. _Ow..._

Koori stood up, gasping. The water swirled around her, and seemed to give her energy. Before anyone could stop her, she grabbed Thalia, and leaped to the other side of the clearing.

"This isn't over yet!" she hissed, before disappearing into the night.

"I wonder why she left her comrades?" Kakashi mused.

"I think I know." Shikamaru said. He walked over to Itachi, performed a series of hand signs, and put two fingers to his head. Suddenly, it wasn't Itachi laying there. It was a sand ninja that had gone missing a couple of weeks ago. "It appears to be a very complicated jutsu where the ninja are forced to copy another ninja's appearance, jutsu, and about 30 to 40 of their chakra, while the other ninja control them from afar. It's a high-level jutsu, and requires an immense amount of concentration and training to achieve."

I swore. _So that's why they were so easy to defeat! There was no way we'd be able to defeat the real ninja without at least a year's worth of training..._I started to swear again, but stopped when I heard a small groan come from Mei. She was alive! I ran over to her, and gently scooped her up into my arms. Hinata walked over. She gave me a vile of some gooey yellow stuff.

"Put this on her wound. It'll help heal it." she said.

"No, I'm fine." whispered Mei.

_Since when was she conscious?! _"You shouldn't be talking." I said, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"It's -cough- OK. I've had -cough- worse." she said between coughs. "I can -cough- heal myself." As she spoke, blue-green sparks rippled along her wound, healing it. "See? All better." she smiled weakly.

I just picked her up. "You're still going to the hospital."

"Wait...Sasuke...the Mengekyo Sharingan..." she whispered, obviously fighting to stay conscious.

It hurt that she was asking if he was OK, not me. I admit that I was still jealous that he could read her mind, he was the one who helped her with her sharingan, and that he was the one she worried about. Not me, him. But I just sighed, and carried her over to Sasuke. He was still lying on the ground. _Pathetic..._

She just closed her eyes. For a second, I thought she had blacked out, but then he stirred, and she opened her eyes again. She smiled happily, and buried her face in my chest. That part wasn't so bad. Kakashi came, and picked up Sasuke. My sand helped Hinata carry Naruto, and Shikamaru took Sakura. When we arrived to the hospital, we were all escorted to the hospital. Thanks to Mei, I wasn't seriously injured. Neither were Kakashi, Hinata, or Shikamaru. But Mei, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were rushed to the Intensive Care rooms.

_What a pathetic sight we must be. The Akatsuki must be laughing their asses off at us. Beaten by two bitches and a couple of brain-dead impostors._ I saw Mei stir. She was lying on a bed, a monitor hooked up to her, steadily beeping. Even though it looked like she had healed herself, she had just healed the outside skin. The muscles and her insides were still being repaired. I gritted my teeth. It hurt to see her lying there, in so much pain, but never once crying out. _It was all my fault. But, I would have my revenge..._

**_revengerevengerevengerevengerevengerevengerevengerevengerevengerevengerevengerevengerevengerevengerevenge_**

**a/n: Rose0404: Sorry it took me so long to update. But I've been super busy!**

**Hinata: R-rose0404...you only got one review...**

**Rose0404: What?! One?...awww...-sad face- Why won't you review?! I don't care if it's flames, just review! I'm literally begging you! -big pleading chibi eyes-**

**Itachi: Hey! Cool eyes is my thing!**

**Rose0404: Too bad! I'm the author! Speaking of which, whose turn is it to do the disclaimer?**

**Koori: -still running from Gaara- I -pant- did it -pant- last time!**

**Gaara: -still chasing Koori, determined to kill her- No.**

**Kakashi: -reading porn-**

**Shikamaru: -asleep-**

**Hinata: -worrying over Naruto-**

**Sasuke: -unconscious-**

**Sakura: -unconscious-**

**Naruto: -unconscious-**

**Mei: -unconscious-**

**Rose0404: _Maybe I shouldn't have made everyone unconscious. It was still a good fight scene though so... _-sigh- Fine! I don't own Naruto! Hinata does.**

**Hinata: -blushes furiously-**

**Rose0404: Well, that concludes this chapter. Hey, since I've been so busy, I'll probably only update once or twice a week from now on. Probably on Saturdays or Sundays. Sorry :( But I'll still try to update as soon as I can :D Oh, and every time you don't review, Gaara and Mei get even more angsty...**


	17. Alone

I was about to fall asleep when I heard Mei mumble something.

"Mmfsamke."

What did she say?

"Mnsasukeff..."

_Sasuke! She said Sasuke! Not Gaara, but __**Sasuke**_ That hurt. It hurt a lot. I willed her to say my name, but she just rolled over, and stayed silent. I sighed. _I have a lot of work to do anyway...I'd better go to my office._

I got up and left the building, still jealous over Sasuke.

I was dreaming. Usually, it was just black darkness. But now I was dreaming. I dreamed I was trying to save Gaara. But Sasuke wouldn't let me. Finally, I yelled at him to move. I yelled his name. But it was too late. I sort of _felt_ Gaara leave. I yelled his name. Come back! Please, come back! I screamed his name. That's how I woke up, screaming Gaara's name. The nurses came, and were very upset. But I didn't care. I just wanted Gaara. But those damned nurses said he just left. Maybe if he had stayed a little longer he would have heard me scream for him. Maybe he would have stopped the nurses from making me sleep again. Maybe he would have held me until I fell asleep of my own accord. But he didn't. And I was slipping back into the darkness. Farther, and farther away from him. Maybe he would have saved me. But he was gone, and I was alone. And the darkness had me. Finally, I let it claim me, wondering why he wasn't there.

I ran as fast as I could. I ran to the hospital. I remembered the ninja telling me that Mei was screaming and crying for me, and I wasn't there. _I never should have left her! I never should have left her just because I was feeling a little jealous. I don't deserve her, and yet she still screams for me. Sasuke does, and she only mumbled his name. I had to get there. I couldn't let her go. I would never let her go. She saved me from myself. Because of her, I've never truly been alone. And yet, now she's alone because I left her._ I ran faster. I burst through the doors, and ran to her room. The nurses were holding her down, and she was being fed medicine to make her sleep.

I didn't know if she could hear me, but I still picked her up in my arms, and whispered, "It's OK. I'm here now. I'll never leave you again. You'll never be alone."

I was slipping farther and farther. The blackness wasn't just sleep, I knew that. I knew that if it claimed me, I wouldn't come back. But I didn't care. Gaara had left me. Why else should I live? But then, just before I let it claim me, I heard his voice.

"It's OK. I'm here now. I'll never leave you again. You'll never be alone."

He was here. I wasn't alone anymore! He said so. I fought back. I wasn't going to let the darkness claim me now. I had him to fight for. The darkness slowly retreated, and for a brief moment, I gained consciousness. I smiled, and opened my eyes. I looked him, his sea-green eyes filled with worry and anguish. I smiled again, and whispered, "Thank you. It's nice not being alone anymore."

_**alonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealone**_

**a/n: Rose0404: I know. It's really short, but that's just because the next chapter's gonna be long. I hope.**

**Gaara: -guilty-**

**Rose0404: Oh, come on. It's not your fault.**

**Gaara: You're right. It's yours.**

**Rose0404: -sweat drops- N-now don't b-be hasty. I-I was j-just making th-the story inter-interesting!**

**Gaara: I would kill you, but then Mei would probably get mad at me.**

**Rose0404: _Thank you God!..._So, um, who's gonna do the disclaimer?**

**Thalia: -appears in a burst of smoke;dramatic opera music (dun dun duuuuun);and the sky thundering and lightening- Muhahahhahha! I shall do the disclaimer! Rose0404 does not own Naruto, but I soon will, and I shall crush him! Muhahahahaha! -disappears in the same manner-**

**Rose0404: Oooooookaaaaayyyy. That was weird. Very weird. Oh, and you all know I tend to update faster when I get more reviews right? Oh, and just to tease you some more, in the next chapter, all the main characters (Mei, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata) get new weapons, abilities, and jutsus. Review and read next time to see what all new weapons, etc. they get! Whoooo! -sugar rush-**

**Mei: Every time you don't review, a baby chicken-lion-panda-moose cub dies...**


	18. Mengekyo Sharingan Part 1

I opened my eyes. I was in bed. I sat up, and looked around. Or, at least, I tried to, before two arms pulled me back down.

"Go back to sleep." whispered Gaara.

I turned around to face him. He was still half-asleep himself. I smiled, and kissed him.

"What happened to the hospital?" I asked.

"They said you were fully recovered, and that you could leave."

I smiled again, and snuggled into his chest. But I still couldn't sleep.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Mmfph?"

I sighed. "Wake up." I poked him.

"Mmghf."

I poked him again.

"Qumfit"

"What was that?" I asked, still poking him repeatedly.

He rolled over on top of me, and pinned my arms above my head.

"Quit it." he said.

I grinned, and kissed him. I tried to free my hands, but he wouldn't let them go.

"Gaara!" I complained.

He grinned. "Next time, don't poke me."

I whimpered, "Please?"

"Hn."

He leaned down and kissed me again, still holding my hands prisoner.

I lifted my legs up, and straddled him.

"Please?" I murmured.

"Hn."

He was kissing my neck now. He let go with one hand, but the other still wouldn't let my hands go. His hand trailed down my side, and wrapped around my waist, pulling my hips closer to his.

I whimpered in his ear, but he still wouldn't let my hands go.

"Gaara, please." I asked.

He slowly let go, and then tensed, like he thought I'd push him away. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking into his sea-green eyes.

He moved his eyes away, but didn't reply.

"Gaara?" I insisted.

He sighed, and looked at me. "I'm sorry. I was jealous, and I left you." He looked so guilty.

"You came back. That's all that matters." I said, pulling him back down. He still refused to look at me, and buried his head in my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair, and murmured, "It's fine. I still love you...wait, who were you jealous of?"

"Mmsamsufke" he mumbled.

"I can't understand you."

He sighed. "Sasuke."

"Why?! He's my _cousin_ and dating Sakura!" I said.

"I know. I'm not jealous that he might steal you from me anymore, but...you love him more, don't you?" he asked.

I sighed. I felt like a mother raising a bunch of two-year-olds. "I love you both equally...OK, so maybe I love you more, but don't tell him that."

"But, after the battle, you asked if _he_ was OK. And you said you loved _him_ first. _And_ you can read each other's minds!" he said, sounding like a whining two-year-old.

"I asked if he was OK because I already knew you were. I made sure of that." he winced, but I continued. "And the only reason I didn't tell you I loved you first was because I was too shy. I thought you wouldn't love me back." At that part he just stared at me like I had just said the stupidest thing on earth. "And trust me, I really don't want to read his mind. It's _so_ boring and cynical! It's either about how hot Sakura is, GROSS!, or what he's going to do to Itachi when he finds him. Also GROSS! Although it is becoming more and more about Sakura, but since I don't like girls, it's still gross!"

He smiled a bit at that part. Then, he kissed me. "So you love _me_ more?" he asked.

I sighed again. "When you're not acting like a whiny, jealous two-year-old, yes."

He pouted. "I am not!"

I just laughed and kissed him again.

The next morning, we all gathered downstairs.

"We'll need at least a year of training to beat them." Gaara said bluntly. "And we don't have time to spend a year training."

Everyone had on grim faces.

"Come on! There has to be a way!" cried Naruto.

I looked down. I knew a way but...Unfortunately, Gaara saw me.

"You know something, don't you?" he asked, suspiciously.

Everyone stared at me.

"Well, technically, yes. There _is_ a way to get in a year of training but..." My voice trailed off.

"Well?! What is it?" demanded Sasuke.

I stared around, helplessly. There was no way I'd do that to my friends. Ever.

"No." I said, quietly.

"Come on! We have to!" Naruto yelled.

"Mei! Tell us." Gaara demanded.

I sighed. "In the world of the Mengekyo Sharingan, I control everything. Including _time_, I could use that to help train everyone, but I'm not sure if it will actually help you. It may not do anything physically. And besides, the Mengekyo Sharingan is only used for torture, I'm not sure if I could use it without hurting anyone."

"Mei. We trustyou. I for one, am willing to take the risk." Sakura said.

"So now _I'll_ be in your mind?" asked Gaara.

I rolled my eyes. "Whiny, jealous two-year-old." I muttered.

"I'm doing it! Believe it!" yelled Naruto.

"H-hai. Me too." Hinata said.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "What's with you, teme?"

Sasuke glared back. "Mei's mind is creepy. It's all about Gaara! Either that, or fighting. Oh, but what's really bad, is when she's reading romance novels! It's disgusting!"

"And yours isn't?! Trust me, I do _not_ want to know what color of underwear Sakura is wearing!" I shot back. Sakura blushed.

We both glared at each other. Gaara grinned.

"W-we should probably get started." Hinata said.

_Wow. She hardly ever stutters now. I bet it's because of Naruto..._I thought.

I sighed. "Alright. Everyone look into my eyes."

Everyone did so, and I activated my Mengekyo Sharingan.

_**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview**_

**a/n: Rose0404: OK, in the next chapter everyone gets new weapons, and stuff. I was going to write that in this chapter, but if I did, it'd be like, eight pages long. So I'll do that next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, but the hotel I was staying at didn't have Internet.**

**Naruto: We get cool weapons?! Sweet!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: What weapon do I get?**

**Gaara: I don't need a weapon. I have my sand.**

**Mei: I already have my awesome swords.**

**Hinata: W-what do I get?**

**Rose0404: Patience. You'll find out next chapter like everyone else. Now, who's turn is it to do the disclaimer?**

**Mei: I already went.**

**Sasuke: So did I.**

**Naruto: Me too.**

**Itachi, Koori, and Thalia: We went too.**

**Rose0404: Yo! You aren't allowed here! Leave!**

**Itachi, Koori, and Thalia: -vanish-**

**Rose0404: I went not once, but _twice_!**

**Sasuke: What about Gaara? Has he gone?**

**Gaara: No.**

**Rose0404: Hey! I know! Let's have Shikamaru do it!**

**Mei: Shikamaru's in Konoha.**

**Rose0404: Fine. -sulking- Then how about Kankuro or Temari?**

**Gaara: They're all on missions.**

**Rose0404: Fine! Then Sakura can do it!**

**Sakura: What?! No way! CHA!**

**Rose0404: Yes way! Double CHA!**

**Sakura: Fine! Rose0404 does not own Naruto. Duh.**

**Rose0404: Yay! Anyway, onto the next chapter!**

**Gaara: Review. Now. Or Shikamaru gets lazier. God, if he gets any lazier, he'll die!**


	19. Mengekyo Sharingan Part 2

We were in the world of my Mengekyo Sharingan.

"Why is it red?" asked Naruto.

The sky was a dark maroon, and the grass was a rusty color. Like dried blood.

"It looks like the entire sky was streaked with blood, and it rained down on the grass and dried." Sakura murmured.

"Well, that's optimistic." Gaara remarked, dryly.

"It's to freak you out. The world of the Mengekyo Sharingan is all about mentally torturing you. It's not exactly gonna be Happy Bunny Sunshine Land." Sasuke said.

I gave a weak smile at his sarcasm. "Well, let's get started. First off, you all need weapons. Sasuke has already started developing his."

"Wh-what kind of weapons?" asked Hinata.

"Well, they should definitely fit your jutsu, and your style. Take Sasuke's Chidori. He fashioned it into a samurai sword. You should probably have something that fits your style. I think you would be good with these fans." Fans appeared in my hands.

"Woah! How'd you do that?!" asked Naruto.

"In here, it's my world. Whatever I want to happen, happens." I explained.

"Cool!"

"As I was saying, You would like these. The edges are sharp enough to cut through steel, and the soft, flowing movement of the fans fits your Gentle Fist style." I said, handing Hinata the fans.

"Ooo! Ooo! Do me next!" cried Naruto.

I rolled my eyes. He was such a baka. "Here. These 'gloves' maximize your chakra, and should make it easier to form your Rasengan. (sp?) They also give you extra strength."

"Cool!" He said, taking the "gloves". (a/n: They look more like part of the armor from a knight. They're metal, and extend to his elbow.)

I walked over to Sakura. "Hmmm. I think you should have this." I handed her a half-sword. (a/n: I don't know the word for it, or if there even is one. It's like a samurai sword cut in half.) "This is a special sword. When you release your chakra into it, it becomes Sakura blossoms. But not just any blossoms, they cut your opponent's chakra, and body. Plus, it works as a regular sword/dagger!"

"Wow!" Sakura said.

"Sasuke, you already have your Chidori sword." I said, walking past him, and over to Gaara.

"I already have my sand." Gaara said.

"Yes, but that may not be enough. You need a weapon Gaara." I said.

"Yeah. Whatever."

I sighed. "What about an axe?"

-death glare-

"Okay, mace?"

-death glare-

"Chains?"

-death glare-

"Bow and arrow?"

-death glare-

"Sickle sword?"

"Fine."

"Finally. Here." I said, trying to hand him the sword.

"No. I'll make my own." He said, making a sickle out of sand.

"Actually, that's a good idea. You could even throw it, and because of the curved shape, it'd come back to you, or hit your opponent from behind. Plus, since it's made of your sand, it'll never miss." I mused. "Okay! Now that everyone has their weapons, let's start training!"

"What about you?" asked Gaara. "Do you have a weapon?"

"Yeah, my swords." I said, taking out my double swords. "So, any more questions?" I asked.

"Yeah. While we may have these weapons here, what about in the real world?" asked Sasuke.

"I already have Hinata's fans, Naruto's 'gloves', and Sakura's sword. You can make your sword out of your Chidori, and Gaara can make his from his sand. So we're good to go." I said.

"Okay. So how are we going to train?" he asked.

"Well, you can all just fight me." I said.

"No offense Mei, but I don't think you'll be able to take on all of us at once." Naruto said.

"Yes, she can. Her sharingan is incredibly powerful. Plus, she's mastered her Fire Swords jutsu." Sasuke said.

"How powerful?" asked Naruto.

"Stronger than Itachi and I put together. She was holding back when Gaara was captured, so she wouldn't hurt us, and was injured in the other fight. If it weren't for that, she could probably hold her own against several Akatsuki members at once." Sasuke said.

"How did you get so powerful?" Naruto asked.

"Well, when my clan kicked me out, they took away my eyesight. So I'm really blind. So, to survive on my own, I had to use my sharingan to see every day. Now, I use it all the time. But constant use really helped develop it. It would be like if you were always making a Rasengan. You'd get really, really good at it." I explained.

"How come you never told us before?" Sakura asked.

"You never asked. So, let's get training!"

We trained for a year. Of course since it was in Mengekyo Sharingan time, it was only a day in real time. When we got back, everyone went outside to the training grounds to test out their new weapons. It worked perfectly! Everyone was a _lot_ stronger! Kakashi had gone back to Konoha for a mission. But we were still ready to face the Akatsuki!

_Koori's POV..._

"Have our new weapons arrived yet?" I asked. We had sent Kisame to steal us some new weapons. _Where is he?! I hate waiting! Oh god, I'm sounding like Sasori!_

"I'm back!" Kisame called.

"Oh joy. I'm so excited, I think I'm gonna swoon. Did you get the weapons?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Bring them here."

We were going to kill those upstarts ourselves. They had proven too strong for our clone justsu, so we had gotten some new weapons, and planned to kill them ourselves.

Kisame laid out all the weapons on the table. I already had my ice broad-sword and Kisame had his huge sword, but the rest needed weapons. Thalia had a whip that could conduct her electricity, and electrocute her enemies. Deidera got a bow, and could now shoot his bombs at people. Itachi got some special gloves that let him release his Chidori in small, controlled amounts from his index and middle fingers. And Sasori had Kisame steal him some weird, metal part thingys, and built himself some poisonous, robot spiders. Yuck!

_We are **so **ready to take on those stupid heroes!_

_**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview**_

**a/n: Rose0404: So what do you think of the new weapons? Totally awesome right?**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Naruto: Yeah! My new glove things are awesome! Believe it!**

**Sasuke: -scoffs- Yeah, right! Gloves are for girls!**

**Naruto: Hey! These are metal and come up to my elbow! They're cool!**

**Sasuke: Yeah. Suuuuure they are.**

**Naruto: Shut up teme!**

**Sasuke: Dobe!**

**Sakura: -sigh-_ Why do they have to do this __every__ chapter?!_**

**Rose0404: Hey! Quit fighting! Hinata's about to do the disclaimer!**

**Hinata: Wh-what?! I...you...I can't...-blushes furiously-**

**Naruto: Come on Hinata! You can do it!**

**Hinata: -blushes even more- O-OK. Ro-Rose0404 doesn't o-own Naruto.**

**Rose0404 and Naruto: Yay Hinata!**

**Mei: Every time you don't review, Choji gets fatter..._Maybe that's why he's so chubby..._**


	20. Crystals

**a/n: Rose0404: Hey, sup? Well anyways, I know this is usually at the end, but I have Import Info! This chapter, and maybe a few other chapters are either in Koori's POV, or a parts of them are. So, anyways, sorry for the late update! MAJOR writer's block! But onward!**

_**Mei's POV...**_

"What the hell?!" I shouted.

"W-well, it appears the Akatsuki are in the Land of Snow." the frightened ninja stuttered.

I stormed out of the room to cool down. I went to the only tree in Suna. The willow tree. Somehow, sitting underneath it was calming.

_Why are they in the Land of Snow?_ I wondered.

_**Koori's POV...**_

"We're going to the Land of Snow?! Really?" I squealed.

Itachi sighed. "Yes. Really."

"Yes!"

I had been to the Land of Snow before. It was where I developed my jutsu. And all the snow and ice were ideal conditions for it.

"Wait...why are we even going?" asked Sasori.

"Because, there's supposed to be an ice crystal there." Itachi said, acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So?"

Itachi sighed again. "So, that coupled with the other crystals of fire, earth, and air are supposed to give whoever puts them altogether ultimate power."

"Well, wouldn't the Earth Crystal be in Suna?" asked Thalia.

"Yes, but I already have it." Itachi said.

"Wait! So who gets the crystals?" I asked.

"We all do. They can be used multiple times." Itachi replied.

"Then why hasn't anyone else put them together?" asked Thalia.

"Because. They're supposed to be guarded. The Earth Crystal was originally in Suna, but Suna decided it would be better protected in Konoha. By the Uchias. The entire clan was supposed to guard it." He smiled evilly. "No one ever thought a Uchia himself would steal it."

"So where are the other two crystals?" asked Kisame.

"Well, when you find one crystal, it shows you the location of the next one, and so forth." Itachi explained.

"So we're gonna go get all these crystals, yeah?" asked Deidera.

"No, Deidera. We're going to do the conga. What do you think we're gonna do?!" I snapped.

"Sor-_ry_!" Deidera muttered.

"What happens if the sand demon and his bitch show up?" I asked Itachi.

"And the fox, and your brother." Kisame added.

"We kill them." Itachi said.

"Good."

_**Mei's POV...**_

"So what do you want?" I asked Gaara.

He had gathered us all into his office, along with the elders.

"Well, as you all know, due to all the 'Kage's uniting their forces, the Akatsuki were almost defeated. Now, the only ones left are Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidera, and their newest editions, Koori and Thalia. You also know that they're heading to the Land of Snow. Now I know why. Because apparently, they're after the legendary Element Crystals. Legend has it that if you combine the Fire, Earth, Water, and Air Crystals, it will give you ultimate power. And they can be used several times." Gaara said, grimly.

"But that's just legend!" Sakura protested.

"Unfortunately, it isn't. I found some old documents saying that the Earth Crystal used to be in Suna, but then the Kazekage decided the Uchias could guard it better, and gave it to them. And it worked for several decades. No one could breach the Uchias defenses. Eventually, they were said to be just legends. Until a certain Uchia killed the entire clan to get it. Itachi. He now possesses it, and intends to get the other three crystals with the rest of the Akatsuki's help. We must stop them! So, in light of this new danger, I hereby revoke my title of Kazekage." Gaara said.

"What?!" we all shouted.

"Yes. As Kazekage cannot keep leaving my village. But as Gaara, I'm free to kill them." he bluntly said.

"Gaara! At least make it temporary! Leave Suna in the hands of Temari until you can return. And if...if you don't, she can be the new Kazekage." I reasoned.

Gaara looked thoughtful. "Hmm, I might. OK, Temari." he said, turning to her. (a/n: Temari and Kankuro are back from their previous missions.) "I'm leaving Suna in your hands until or if I return."

"Hai." Temari said.

"Now then, if you wish to pursue the Akatsuki with me, then you may." Gaara said.

"Hai." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke said. We took that as a yes.

"Believe it!" shouted Naruto.

"O-of course." Hinata said.

Everyone looked at me. "Actually, I think I'm gonna elope with the Easter Bunny. What the hell do you think I'm doing. Of course I'll go." I said sarcastically.

Gaara smiled. "Good. We leave first thing in the morning.

_**Um, Review? Yeah, that's good. Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview**_

**Rose0404: I know, short chapter, but like a said, MAJOR writers block. It was mostly just a filler, so you'd know what was happening.**

**Mei: I can't believe you're making us go to the Land of Snow! It's cold out there!**

**Sasuke: Naw! It's warm.**

**Mei: Oh, bite me, Emo Boy!**

**Gaara: -snickers- Can _I _bite you? -mischievous voice-**

**Mei: Mmm, depends. Have you been a good boy lately?**

**Gaara: -grins wickedly- No.**

**Mei: In that case, yes.**

**Rose0404: Hey! No you can't!**

**Mei: You nearly killed me, and Gaara. You owe us.**

**Rose0404: _Damn, they've got me there! _Fine. But get a room.**

**Gaara: Where are we gonna get a roo-**

_**Room falls from sky.**_

**Sasuke: OW!!! That was my foot!**

**Rose0404: -snickers-**

**Naruto: -laughing ass off- How did you _do_ that?!**

**Rose0404: I'm the author. I can do whatever I want.**

**Naruto: Cool!**

**Rose0404: Moving on. Disclaimer time! It's...-drum roll- Shikamaru's turn!**

_**Shikamaru appears out of thin air.**_

**Shikamaru: -yawn- Hey. Sup?**

**Rose0404: You get to do the disclaimer!**

**Shikamaru: Then can I go back to sleep?**

**Rose0404: Yes.**

**Shikamaru: Rose0404 does not own Naruto. -drops to floor already asleep-**

**Rose0404: Wow. Now _that's_ lazy. Hey cool! We used up an entire page and a half with the end thingy!**

_**Moans coming from Gaara and Mei's room**_

**Group: Yuck! And every time you don't review, Rose0404 does another stupid-never-gonna-come-true threat!**


	21. Party

_Gaara's POV..._

"Hey Gaara, want some cake?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah." I replied, taking a huge slice. Temari had made cake, and invited just about everyone in Suna to my goodbye party, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

I wasn't really allowed to have sugar. Or alcohol. Ever. Last time I had sugar, I went into a sugar-crazed bloodbath phase. Luckily, Mei stopped me from _completely _cutting off Kankuro's...well, never mind.

And the last time I was drunk, Mei said I thought she was a faerie princess, I was her enchanted pony, Temari was our slave, and Kankuro was the evil wizard who had to be killed.

But just this once wouldn't hurt, right?

I ate my cake in a matter of seconds, then got, and ate, more. Punch sounded good so I drank some of that.

Wait? Why was the room spinning? And my speech slurring?

Just then, Naruto shouted, "Hey! Who spiked the punch with sake?!"

Oh shit.

_Mei's POV..._

I saw Gaara staggering across the room. _What happened to him? __**I don't know, but I don't like the looks of this...**_

"Yo! Naruto! What's wrong with Gaara?" I asked.

"I dunno. He had some cake, and drank some punch." he said, shrugging.

I paled. Oh shit. The punch was spiked with sake, and that cake was practically a big, round piece of sugar.

"YOU LET HIM HAVE SUGARY CAKE, _AND_ SAKE-SPIKED PUNCH?!!!" I shouted.

-Naruto sweat drops- "Yes. Why? Is that bad?" he asked.

"YES IT'S BAD! THE LAST TIME HE HAD SUGAR, HE WENT ON A SUGAR-INDUCED MASSACRE, AND NEARLY KILLED KANKURO! AND THE LAST TIME HE WAS DRUNK, HE THOUGHT HE WAS A PONY, WE WERE IN HAPPY-BUNNY-SUNSHINE LAND, AND NEARLY KILLED KANKURO! AGAIN!" I shouted.

He paled too. "Oh shit! We have to find him!"

"No shit, wise ass!" I said, still mad.

"Come on! I think I saw him go this way!" he called, disappearing into the crowd.

I followed after him, and we explained the situation to the others. Everyone but Kankuro and Sasuke agreed to help. (a/n: Kankuro hid, and Sasuke was passed out from a drinking contest with one of the locals.)

Finally, I saw Gaara. "Gaara!" I shouted, running up to him. But I froze when I saw him clearly. He had lipstick on his face, and giggling girls hanging off of each arm.

_He...he...**That son of a- **He's drunk. He-he doesn't mean it. Right? **He'd better not! I wouldn't know who to kill first. Him, or those bitches! **I vote for bitches._

My eyes narrowed, and I marched towards him. "Gaara! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" giggled one of the bitches.

"That's. My. Boyfriend." I growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said one of them. She apologized again, and walked off. Guess she wasn't so bad after all.

But the other one sneered, "If he's _your_ boyfriend, then why is he with _me_?"

Gaara looked at me, then back at her.

"Because he's drunk." I replied, wincing when my voice broke.

"Oh really? Because I don't think that's the reason. I think he likes _me._" she said, smirking at my hurt expression.

"Gaara?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me. "I...I...my head hurts."

"Choose." she demanded.

I looked down. Suddenly, all my insecurities came rushing back to me. My hair was starting to frizz, my make-up was smudged, I had bags under my eyes from long missions with no sleep, I was curvy, but not as much as she was, and to top it all off, now I was the monster. _I don't deserve him... _My inner self stayed quiet. I knew she was thinking the same thing.

"I-I choose " he began...

_Gaara's POV..._

My head felt like it had a million white-hot needles being driven into it. I couldn't concentrate, and for some reason, the combination of alcohol and sugar had turned me into a semi-normal, sex-crazed, teenage guy.

_They want me to choose between them. But how am going to do that if I can't even see straight enough to know who they are? I want Mei. But I don't know where she is._

"I-I choose " I began, before I was cut off by the first girl.

"Face it Mei. Why would he want you, when he could have me?" she sneered.

_Mei?! The second girl was Mei?_

My head started to hurt again, but I ignored it and said, "I choose Mei."

Mei looked up with a relieved smile. _Why would she be relieved? She should be mad at me...I hurt her by kissing that other girl..._

The first girl stared at me in shock, made and "Uh!" sound, and stalked off. _Good._

Mei grabbed my hand and started leading me somewhere. I didn't really care where, as long as I was with her. I vaguely heard Naruto ask if I was OK, and Mei saying something back. Then we were outside, and she used a teleportation jutsu. We were in my room. I waited for the room to stop spinning from the jutsu, but it didn't.

_I feel like shit..._

I vaguely heard Mei's voice telling me she was going to get rid of my smelly clothes. I didn't really realize what she was saying under she pulled off my shirt. I grabbed her waist, and pulled her closer to me.

"Gaara...shh..." she soothed, under I loosened my grip a bit.

It took all my self-control not to take her right then and there when she took off my pants. Luckily for her, she stopped there, put away my clothes, and helped dress me again.

"Here, you should lie down." she crooned, and helped me to the bed.

She then turned out the lights, and crawled under the covers with me. I rolled over on her, and tried to kiss her. I just couldn't help it.

She didn't turn away, but I missed, and ended up kissing her nose. She giggled, and kissed my nose back, and then pushed me back down so she was on top of me. She smiled, and kissed me once, before singing softly in my ear. It was my favorite lullaby. Temari says Mother always sang it. I sighed, and let her sing me to sleep...

_Mei's POV..._

I slowly opened my eyes. Gaara was sleeping. I smiled. He was just now starting to get over his insomnia, and he always looked so peaceful when he slept. Too bad he smiled like alcohol. Yuck!

I kissed his forehead, got out of bed, and got dressed. I went downstairs to find Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura up.

I yawned, and asked, "So where's Sasuke and Kankuro?"

Temari said, "Kankuro got stoned, and is still asleep. Ditto with Sasuke."

I stopped and stared. "Wait! You mean Naruto was the only responsible guy last night?!"

Hinata beamed. "Yep!"

Naruto grinned.

I stared for a few more seconds, then started making breakfast.

"So since the rest of the team is unconscious, and bound to have hangovers, when are we gonna leave?" I asked.

"This afternoon. We'll give them a little time, but they should know better!" Sakura said.

As if on cue, Gaara, Sasuke, and Kankuro staggered down the stairs.

Sakura, Hinata, Temari, and I all glared at them, while Naruto smirked.

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to Gaara. "You OK?"

He looked at me. "If I say yes, you'll hit me, won't you?!"

"Well, I'm going to hit one way or the other, so you might as well just say yes, and get it over with!"

"Fine. Just hit me on my arm, not my head. It hurts enough already." he grumbled.

I whacked his arm. "Baka! Ass! Imbecile! Moron!" I stopped, breathed, and then kissed him.

He stared at me. "What was the kiss for?" he asked, incredulously.

"You chose me." I said, bluntly. Then, I turned around, whacked Naruto over the head as I passed, and continued making breakfast.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he asked.

"For letting Gaara have sugar _and_ alcohol." I replied.

"Oh, yeah! Well, where were you?!" he challenged.

"Trying to find Gaara."

"See! You're just as bad...oh. Never mind." he muttered, sitting back down.

After everyone ate breakfast, the guys got the longest lecture EVER!

GIRLS' SIDE:

"What were you thinking?!"

"Getting drunk before a mission!"

"Eating SUGAR!!"

"Letting him goad you into a drinking contest?!"

"Passed out drunk when you were supposed to watch Gaara!"

"You did SO need to be watched! You ate SUGAR!"

"Y-you let _Gaara_ have sugar!"

"We need to save the world, and you're drunk as hell?!"

GUYS' SIDE:

"I don't know..."

"I'm sorry!"

"It was one slice. At first."

"He insulted me! And you!"

"He scares me! You _know_ what happened last time!"

"I'm not a child! I don't need to be watched!"

"Hey! Why are you dragging me into all this?! I didn't even _know_!!"

"How should I know the punch was spiked?!"

After the argument/lecture, we got our weapons, provisions, gave the guys stuff to help their hangovers, and set off for the Land of Snow...

_**sugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar**_

**Rose0404: A little random and amateurish, I know, but I've been wanting to write this FOREVER!!!**

**Mei: -whacks Rose0404 over the head- Making Gaara eat sugar! And alcohol! -grumbling-**

**Rose0404: Ow!**

**Sakura: I can't believe _Naruto_ was the responsible one!**

**Rose0404: -shrugs-**

**Naruto: Yeah! Believe it!**

**Sasuke: Shut up dobe! You yelling isn't helping my hangover!**

**Mei: -theatrical gasp- That's the most he's said since he's got here!**

**Sasuke: Hn. -death glare-**

**Mei: -death glare back-**

**Rose0404: -pathetic attempt-a-death-glare at them both-**

**Mei and Sasuke: Haha! That was just sad!**

**Rose0404: Okay! Just for that, you two wise asses get to do the disclaimer!**

**Mei: But we already went!**

**Rose0404: I don't care!**

**Sasuke and Mei: Rose0404 does not own Naruto. -grumbling-**

**Rose0404: I can't hear you!**

**Sasuke and Mei: Rose0404 does not own Naruto. -slightly louder grumble-**

**Rose0404: What?!**

**Sasuke and Mei: ROSE0404 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO! -shouting-**

**Rose0404: That's better. Hey, I know I haven't updated in like, two weeks, but I made this chapter 8 whole pages long! WHOO:D**

**Gaara: And _I'm_ the one with sugar problems...Oh, and every time you don't review I get hyper...Do you REALLY want that?!**


	22. Drabbles

**a/n: Rose0404: These are a few random adventures our heroes had during the trip:D Hope you enjoy!**

_**The tale of the Annoying Monster...**_

"I'm hungry!" Naruto whined for the hundredth time.

"Too damn bad!" Gaara growled.

"Can't we stop for ramen?" he whined.

"NO! We are on a serious mission!" Gaara said.

"Fine." Naruto sulked.

_Five minutes later..._

"I'm bored." Naruto said.

"I don't care." Gaara growled.

_Ten minutes later..._

"Are we there yet?" asked Naruto.

"No."

_Five seconds later..._

"Are we there yet?" asked Naruto.

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we the-"

"**NO! **And if you keep asking, you never will be!" Gaara shouted.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll be dead!" Gaara shouted.

I snickered. "You're in troooouuuble!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Real mature."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

_Several hours later..._

"We should probably set up camp." I suggested.

We stopped, pitched our camo tents, and built a fire.

"Nuts and trail mix. Yum." I said, sarcastically.

"Tell me a scary story." Naruto pleaded.

"What are you, five?" scoffed Sasuke.

"Shut up teme!"

"No, you shut dobe!"

"No, you shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to die from a mission, or kunai, I was going to die from annoyance.

"H-hai Mei, will you?" asked Hinata.

"What? Shut up or tell a story?" I kidded.

Hinata blushed. "T-tell a st-story!" she stuttered.

"OK. It was a dark and stormy night...it was the night HE was born. He is a horrible being. He is also extremely powerful. You see, he traps his helpless victims. He walks closer...closer...and ever closer...then, he opens his mouth, and he..." Everyone was hanging on to my every word. Even Gaara.

"H-he what?" asks Naruto.

"He..._**WHINES**_!!! 'I'm hungry!' 'I'm bored!' 'Are we there yet?' The annoyance is so overwhelming, it's terrifying! And that horrible being's name is...Naruto Uzumaki!" I said.

Naruto glared at me, while Sasuke and Gaara snickered, and Sakura laughed. "That's not scary!"

"Oh, I know! I haven't come to the _really_ scary part yet! You see, one night—a night quite like tonight—one of his—beautiful and wondrous victims—snapped. He annoyed her _so_ much, she killed him in his sleep! And that's the story of the Annoying Monster!" I said, glaring at him.

Naruto gulped. "I think I'll be quiet for the rest of the night."

"Yeah, that's what I thought!"

_**Pottery Sucks...**_

"Hey! Let's go into that pottery shop! I hear they serve tea!" Sakura said, pulling Sasuke towards the shop.

I sighed, and followed her, as did Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata.

We walked in, took a seat at the cafe area, and ordered.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun...will you make me something?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, _Sasuke-kun_! Make something!" I said, snickering.

Sasuke glared at me, but got up, paid the fee, and started making a pot.

Naruto and I will laughing our asses off at his pathetic attempts at making one. It looked more like a glob of crap! I told him so, and he threw some clay at me. But it missed, and hit the back of Gaara's head. We all froze.

"Who did that?" asked Gaara in a dangerously calm voice.

Naruto and I immediately pointed at Sasuke and shouted, "He did it!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed, and suddenly Sasuke's "pot" flew into Sasuke's face. He blinked through the clay, narrowed his eyes, and said, "This means war!"

Naruto, Gaara, and I all started throwing clay at Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke. And they threw back. Until we got kicked out that is. Pottery sucks.

_**Stupid clothes...**_

"Mei? Why are you wearing Gaara's shirt?" asked Sasuke, raising an eyebrow.

I looked down. Oops. I was wearing Gaara's shirt. That'll teach me to get dressed in the dark after-

"And why is Gaara wearing _your_ shirt?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Asks the guy wearing his girlfriend's underwear over his pants." I retorted.

Sasuke looked down. He was wearing a lacy red thong over his pants. He blushed faintly, and quickly went back inside his tent to change. So did Gaara and I. Stupid clothes.

_**Suki Uchia...**_

"What would you have been named if you were a girl?" Naruto randomly asked.

We were asking stupid questions to help pass the time as we traveled.

"It would have been Suki" Sasuke replied.

"Actually, it WAS Suki." I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"For the first two weeks of his life, Sasuke was mistaken as a girl." I said.

"I was not!" Sasuke protested. "And you can't prove it!"

"Yes, I can. I read it in your—pink—diary." I said, smirking.

Naruto laughed. "His diary is _pink_?!"

"Yep!" I said, grinning.

Gaara's snicker boarded on a laugh, while Hinata and Sakura giggled.

Sasuke blushed faintly, and death-glared at me.

_**Evil truth or dare...**_

We had set up camp, and were all gathered around the fire, when Naruto said, "Let's play evil truth or dare!"

"What's evil truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it's basically truth or dare, but if you don't tell the truth, or do the dares, I dye your hair pink!" Naruto explained.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what will you do to me?"

Naruto frowned. "Ano...dye it green?"

Sakura made a face. "Green?! Yuck!"

"So are we gonna play?" Naruto asked.

"Sure."

"H-hai."

"OK."

"Whatever."

"Hn."

Naruto grinned. "Great! I'll go first. I dare Sasuke to...do the chicken dance!"

"What's the chicken dance?" asked Sakura.

"I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, so I'll shake my butt, quack, quack, quack!" Naruto sang. "And you have to flap your arms on the chicken part, make a duck's beak with your arms on the duck part, and shake your butt."

"That's horrible!" I laughed.

"NO!" Sasuke said.

"Fine. Then tomorrow when you wake up, you'll have pink hair. All of it. That means chest hair, armpit, everything." Naruto said, grinning evilly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"I would!" Gaara said, grinning evilly too.

"Fine." Sasuke muttered. He got up, and sang, "I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, so I'll shake my butt, quack, quack, quack!" and did all the motions.

Naruto, Sakura, and I nearly died laughing. Hinata giggled, and Gaara actually gave a short laugh too.

"My turn!" I said. "I dare Sakura to...jump in the lake." I said, pointing to the lake we were camping next to.

"But, it's like thirty degrees outside!" she whined.

"Do it, or I'll dye your hair green!" I threatened.

"You don't even have any dye!" she scoffed.

"You're right. It won't be tonight, it might not be tomorrow night, but it might be on your wedding night." I said, grinning.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would, I will. I could, I can. I should, I shall." I said.

She glared at me, but jumped in the lake, yelled from the cold, and ran back to the fire, shivering.

"M-my t-turn." Hinata said. "I dare M-mei to...spike her h-hair like Sasuke's."

"What?! But then my head will look like a chicken's ass like his does!" I cried.

"Y-you have to do i-it." Hinata said.

"Fine!" I stole some of Sasuke's hair gel, and spiked my hair.

"It's my turn now!" Sakura said, "I dare Naruto to...not speak for the rest of the night, and tomorrow morning!"

"Nice!" I said.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but I said, "Pink hair..." and he closed it.

"I dare Hinata to...dye her hair pink." Gaara said, smirking. "Might as well do it. Either way, it's gonna be pink."

Hinata sighed, got some of Naruto's pink dye, and dyed it pink.

"My turn." Sasuke said. "I dare Gaara to do the Jump On It dance."

"Which is..." Gaara said.

I demonstrated, (I moved my hips forward, side to side, back, repeat, and dance in a circle, pretending to lasso.) and he drooled—until he realized that was what he had to do.

"Hell no!"

"Do you really want pink hair?" Sasuke asked, smirking arrogantly.

"Do you really want to die?" Gaara asked.

"Fine. If you don't do the dare I'll...hook Mei up with every pimp I can find." at Gaara's death-glare he said, "And no matter what you do to me, Mei will still have assholes hitting on her."

Gaara's eyes narrowed to slits, and I honestly thought he would hurt Sasuke, but instead, he stood up and did the dance.

No one laughed. We all valued our lives.

_**randomrandomrandomrandomrandomrandomrandomrandomrandomrandomrandom**_

**a/n: Rose0404: LOL! Yay for randomness! These are just a couple of drabbles I liked! And this chapter is long! I stayed up late typing this, so you'd better review!**

**Gaara: Or what?!**

**Rose0404: Or I'll make you a girl.**

**Gaara: Never mind.**

**Mei: Make him a girl, and I'll kick your ass.**

**Rose0404: How are you gonna do that, when _I'm_ the author?!**

**Mei: Oh, I'll find a way!**

**Rose0404: Anyway, for more funny dares, read _Ask the Naruto Crew_! It's freakin' awesome:D**

**Tobi: _ROSE0404 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO! _Is Tobi a good boy now?**

**Rose0404: Uh...sure. Tobi is a good boy.**

**Tobi: _YAY!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!! YAY TOBI!_**

**Rose0404: Oooookaaaayyy...well. Next chapter! Whoo:D**

**Tobi: If you review, you'll be a good boy/girl too:) And if you don't, Rose0404 will do more drabbles!**


	23. Gaara vs Sasuke

**a/n: Rose0404: Well, I'm writing more drabbles. Just clearing out some brain junk.**

**Umm...You really should start reading the story now. It just might help.**

_**Sasuke falls off a cliff...**_

"Don't call me red!" shouted Gaara.

Him and Sasuke were at it. Again.

"Then don't call me Emo Boy!" shouted Sasuke.

"E. Mo. Boy." said Gaara.

They both lunged at each other.

"Go Gaara! Kick his ass!" I rooted.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura glared at me.

"Aren't you going to try and stop them?!" Sakura cried.

"Nah. They need to work off some steam." I said, shrugging.

We were walking in a field. To our right was a forest. To our left was a cliff. And Sasuke falling off it.

"Sasuke!" shouted Sakura.

I could hear his screams. You'd have to be deaf not to.

I ran to the edge, and looked over. Gaara's sand had caught him two feet below the edge. And yet, there he was, screaming his head off and twitching.

I looked at Gaara, and then at the twitching Sasuke, who was still screeching like a girl.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I just couldn't stop laughing. The look on Sasuke's face. And his girly shrieks. Twitching. He was twitching. I fell on the ground, still laughing my ass off. Naruto came over, and when he saw Sasuke he started laughing.

"HAHA-Sasuke-HAHA-fell-HA-off-HAHAHA-a cliff! HAHAHA!" he gasped through his laughing.

Sasuke opened an eye to see he was two feet below the edge. His entire face turned red. He would never live this down. NEVER!

Sasuke: 0 Gaara: 1

_**Sasuke's revenge...**_

(a/n: This is in Sasuke's POV...BTW)

**I would have my revenge! No one makes an ass out of Sasuke Uchia! **I thought. **But how?**

I plotted for a few more minutes before coming up with the perfect plan. When we arrived at another village, I slipped away from the group, and bought some red dye. The village we were currently staying at was famous for their bath houses. I poured the dye into one of the tubs. Gaara came in, and looked at the red water.

"What the hell is this?!" he demanded.

**Oh, crap! I forgot that the dye would stain the water too. Oh well. I'll just push him in.**

And so I did. He really was red for the next two days. "Red" was now his permanent nickname. PERMANENT!

Sasuke: 1 Gaara: 1

_**Gaara strikes back...**_

_**I can't believe I fell for that! Sasuke would SO pay! **_I thought.

And so, I stole some of Sakura's paralyzing poison, and put it in Sasuke's drink. I only put a little, so it wouldn't kick in until later tonight.

When it did, I went into his tent, ignored his furious glares, and put him in a pink bikini. It's amazing how far one will go for revenge. I then propped him up with my sand in the middle of our campsite, and left him there until morning.

I woke to the sound of hysterical laughter, cursing, and empty threats. I smirked, pulled a confused Mei closer, told her to go back to sleep, and did so myself.

Sasuke: 1 Gaara: 2

_**Gaara's gay?!...**_

**That's it! I will humiliate Gaara once and for all! **

And so, I came up with THE PERFECT plan. When we got to the next town, I went into a gay bar. And held up a picture of Gaara.

"See this man. He's so desperate, if you screw him, he'll give you $100." I told everyone in it.

When I rejoined the group, I found Gaara getting hit on by a bunch of creepy, weirdos. (a/n: No offense to gay people...) I was probably gonna pay for it later, but it was SO worth it.

Sasuke: 2 Gaara: 2

_**Game Over...**_

I woke to Gaara and Sasuke fighting. Again. Again. Again. I didn't mind it during the day, but when it cut into my sleeping time, well, they were dead.

**Why kill them?** Asked my inner self.** I'm all for killing Sasuke, but not Gaara. Why not** **just...**

I was way ahead of her. I walked out of the tent, over to Gaara and Sasuke, and performed a genjutsu on them. They both forgot they were fighting, and Gaara thought Sasuke was me, and Sasuke thought Gaara was Sakura. I took out my camera, released the justu as soon as they kissed, and took the picture.

"AUGH!" They both shouted.

"OK, listen up! It's GAME OVER! If you two don't cut this fighting shit out, I'll show this picture to everyone in Konoha _and_ Suna when we get back! Got it?!" I shouted.

"Aw! But I was winning!" Sasuke whined.

"You're begging to be slapped. Aren't you?!" I said.

"Uh...got it!" he quickly said.

"Fine." sulked Gaara.

"Good. Now go to bed." I ordered.

Sasuke sulked off to his (and probably Sakura's too) tent.

Gaara looked me up in down. I usually slept in my underwear, so that was all I was wearing.

"Got it." he smirked, taking my hand, and pulling me towards out tent.

Sasuke: 2 Gaara: 2 Mei: ∞

_**SowhatifyoucanseethedarkinsideofmenoonewouldeverchangethisanimalIhavebecome**_

**a/n: Rose0404: Yay brain junk! Oh, and that's part of the chorus of Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace.**

**Sasuke: And we care because?**

**Rose0404: Because it's awesome!**

**Sasuke: It sucks.**

**Rose0404: Yeah?! Well...yeah!**

**Sasuke: -scoffs- Nice comeback.**

**Mei: Stop picking on her!**

**Sasuke: Make me, Missy!**

**Mei: MY NAME IS NOT MISSY!!**

**Sasuke: Missy, Missy, Missy, Missy,Missy, Missy,Missy, Missy, Miiiisssssyyyy!**

**Gaara: -whacks Sasuke over the head- Shut up, Emo Boy!**

**Sasuke: What'd you call me?!**

**Rose0404: Shut up, both of you! Or you'll have to do the disclaimer!**

**Sakura: Whose turn is it, anyway?**

**Rose0404: Um...let me check my list.**

**Mei: You have a list?! Do you even have a LIFE?!**

**Rose0404: NO!! I don't, OK! Don't rub it in! Now, the person who will be doing the disclaimer is...-dramatic drumroll- **

**Kisame: -randomly appearing humming the jaws theme- _Da da da dadum! Da da da dadum! Da da da da da da DADUM! -bites Sasuke's shoulder-_**

**Sasuke: -shrieks like a girl-**

**Rose0404: Um...**

**Kisame: -lets go of Sasuke's shoulder- Rose0404 does not own Naruto. -randomly disappears-**

**Rose0404: Um...Ooooookkaaaaayy. -crosses Kisame's name off list-**

**Mei: Remember! Every time you don't review, Lee's eyebrows get bigger! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, REVIEW!!**


	24. Failure

We were drawing ever closer to the Land of Snow. I suppose that meant we should have had our guard up. We should have been extra careful. We should have done a lot of things. But we didn't. And we fell apart...

The Akatsuki ambushed us at night. Well, I suppose it wasn't really an ambush. It was more of a hit and run.

"_What was that?!" Gaara asked, sitting up._

"_Probably nothing." I replied, still half asleep._

_Then we heard the scream...Hinata's. We rushed outside._

"_Let her go!" Naruto shouted._

"_I don't think so, un." Deidera replied._

_Naruto lunged forward, Rasengan ready. Thalia sliced at him with her swords. I stepped in, and blocked, while Naruto jumped around us, and towards Deidera. Itachi used his sharingan, and Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. I pushed Thalia back, and she hit a tree. I turned to rescue Hinata, but Koori appeared, blocking my path. She morphed her ice-sword into ice-claws, and slashed at me. I dodged, and shot a fireball at her. She retreated._

_Meanwhile, Sasuke went after Hinata, and Sakura went to help Naruto. But Itachi caught her. It was her first time to be truly trapped by a sharingan. He activated his Mengekyo Sharingan, and she fell to the ground, screaming. Sasuke immediately stopped, and after a moment's hesitation, attacked Itachi with his Chidori-sword. He activated his sharingan as well, and swiped at Itachi. Itachi pointed his index and middle fingers at Sasuke, and a bolt of Chidori energy hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground and didn't get back up._

_Gaara was fending off Sasori's new spider creatures. He was the only one who was winning. His sand armor was impenetrable. He formed his sickle sword, and stabbed at Sasori. Sasori barely dodged. Gaara moved behind him, and simply used his sand to hurl him several feet in the air, before slashing at his back. Gaara turned, and chased after Deidera and Hinata, but Kisame stopped him. Gaara and Kisame faced off, and then they both lunged forward. Gaara's sword parted, and went around Kisame's before hardening, and hitting Kisame. But Kisame had been wearing a metal plate under his shirt, and the sand stopped. But Kisame's sword didn't. It cut through Gaara's side, Gaara's blood spilling out. Suddenly, the sand beneath Kisame swarmed up, and broke his legs. Itachi stepped in, kicked Gaara back, and slung Kisame over his shoulder, before following Deidera._

_Deidera looked back, smirked, drew his bow, and sent an arrow back at us. The entire camp exploded. I used my fire jutsu to block most of the explosion, but we were all knocked back, and had burns._

Naruto didn't forgive us. He said the only one who even _tried_ to help Hinata was Gaara. He refused to speak to Sasuke, except to call him a traitor. He could have rescued Hinata, but he went back for Sakura instead. Naruto went off to try and save Hinata himself. I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. I yelled at him that if it was Sakura being captured, and Hinata trapped in the Mengekyo Sharingan, he would have turned back too. But then Gaara yelled that what Sasuke did was stupid, and could have killed Hinata. That he might have. I yelled back. Soon, we were all yelling at each other, until we split up into two groups: Sasuke, Sakura, and I, and Naruto and Gaara. We divided the campsite in half. In the morning, we split up. Naruto and Gaara went to go rescue Hinata, while Sasuke, Sakura, and I tried to figure out what the Akatsuki were up to, and since it was so obviously a trap, how to counter attack.

Maybe if we had stayed together. Maybe if we hadn't yelled. Maybe...there were a lot of maybes. Who knew that with just one person gone, the entire team would fall apart? The Akatsuki.

Naruto and Gaara failed. They were beaten, and captured. I would say that now it's up to Sasuke, Sakura, and I to defeat the Akatsuki, but that's not the case...

"_I'm sure they'll come back." Sakura said, more to herself than to us._

"_Hn."_

"_Is that all you have to say?! Hinata could be dead, Naruto and Gaara are rushing into a trap, and we're all falling apart, and all you have to say is **'HN'**?!!" Sakura yelled._

"_Fine! You want me to say something other than hn?! Well, here it is! If you hadn't tried to fight Itachi, this wouldn't have happened!" Sasuke shouted._

"_So this is my fault?!"_

"_I-I don't know...I don't know anything anymore, OK?!"_

"_I can tell. I'm going after Naruto and Gaara!" Sakura said, before running off._

"_Sakura! Wait!" Sasuke shouted._

"_She's right. We're all falling apart. We're divided. Angry. Fighting among ourselves." I whispered._

_Sasuke sighed and sat down. "I guess it's just you and me then."_

We plotted. Formed a strategy. Found the hideout. It didn't help. It didn't help at all.

We were all captured. We were in a small chakra-absorbing, windowless, hopeless prison. And yet, still we continued to fight...

"_What?! So you finally stopped being selfish long enough to rescue us?!" spat Naruto._

"_Or did you just come to try and kill Itachi. Key word **try**."_

"_Shut up, jackass!" Sasuke yelled._

"_Make me, bastard!" Naruto shouted back._

"_Why did you leave?" I asked Gaara._

"_I seem to recall you telling me to." he replied, coldly._

"_I-"_

"_Save it. I don't want to hear it."_

"_Fine! You can just sit there, and rot!" I shouted._

"_Naruto, Sasuke, don't fight!" Sakura protested._

"_Shut up!" they both yelled._

"_NO! I'm sick of no one listening to me!" Sakura yelled back._

"_Maybe we would listen, if you said something useful." Sasuke coldly stated._

It only went downhill from there. We still hadn't seen Hinata. We all suspected the worst. Everyone was mad. Everyone felt the despair, the fear, the agony, pressing down on them. We all slept as far away from each other as we could. At best, we would ignore each other. At worst...shouting matches, a few actual fights, and the frustration at knowing we had failed. We all did. The Akatsuki had one. It was only a matter of time before they grew bored with our fighting.

We were dead ninjas walking. As if we could even call ourselves ninjas anymore. We were doomed, and we caused it. We signed our own death warrant when we let our guard down, when we blamed each other, when we fought, when we split up, when we...we did a lot of things. And now we were going to die failures, and it was no ones fault but our own...

_**EveryroommatekeptawakebyeverysighandscreamwemakeeveryfeelingthatIgetbutIstilldon'tmissyouyetonlywhenIstoptothinkaboutitIhateeverythingaboutyouwhydoIloveyouIhateeverythingaboutyouwhydoIloveyou?!**_

**Rose0404: Sorry about the emo-ishness. But hopefully it added to the story. The lyrics above are to "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace.**

**Sasuke: -angry sulk-**

**Naruto: -glares at Sasuke-**

**Sakura: -head in hands-**

**Mei: -emotionless expression-**

**Gaara: -ditto-**

**Rose0404: Okay. Next chapter, ASAP! It's WAY too sad in here.**

**Deidera: Rose0404 does not own Naruto. If she did, it would be sadder, with NaruSasu, SakuraxGaara, and HinataxShikamaru...Okay, so I made the last one up. Sue me, un.**

**Rose0404: Um, thank you? Now go.**

**Deidera: -vanishes-**

**Rose0404: How'd he even get in here in the first place?! Oh well. If you don't review, I will attempt to write even more bad emo chapters.**


	25. Hinata

I woke up from the cold. I was shivering. Until, someone draped another blanket over me. Gaara.

"G-gaara?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do...do you want to share?" I whispered even more quietly.

He didn't respond, but I felt him slip under the blankets, and wrap his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry. I promised I'd never leave you." he apologized.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure I told you to, so it doesn't count." I said.

I could feel him smile into the back of my neck. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

He kissed the side of my neck, and I moved my head to give him more access. He nipped at my earlobe, and I moaned. I could practically feel his oh-so-smug smirk. He traced the inside of my ear with his tongue, and I couldn't help but to moan again.

"Hey! If you're gonna get laid over there, do it quietly." Sasuke said.

"Aw, you're just jealous that I'm the one getting laid." Gaara retorted.

"OK, ew!" Naruto commented.

"No one asked your opinion, baka." I muttered.

"Aww, is the dobe still a virgin?" Sasuke teased.

"Shut up!" Naruto said.

I giggled. "Yeah, definitely a virgin."

"Oh, yeah?! Well, I bet you're one too!" he retorted.

"No. I personally took care of that." Gaara said. His smirk was probably to his ears by now.

"TMI!" Sakura said.

"Jealous. I betcha Sasuke has been too much of a pansy to screw you, huh?" I teased.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to yell, "Shut up!"

I giggled again, and Gaara snickered.

We all immediately shut up when the door opened, and we heard a rough, "Get in there!"

"HINATA!" Naruto shouted.

_**I'mboredI'mboredI'mboredI'mboredI'mboredI'mboredI'mboredI'mboredI'mboredI'mboredI'mboredI'mbored**_

**a/n: Rose0404: Ya, I know. Really short, AND a cliffhanger! But I have four more stories going. I'm busy. You'll live. I hope...**

**Naruto: HINATA!**

**Rose0404: You already said that.**

**Naruto: -hugs Hinata in giant bear hug-**

**Hinata: N-naruto...can't...BREATHE!**

**Naruto: Oh. Sorry, Hinata-chan.**

**Sakura: YAY! You're back!**

**Sasuke: Ano...**

**Mei: Yo.**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Rose0404: So, who does the disclaimer?**

**Mei: WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST WITH THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY?!**

**Rose0404: No. No I won't. And just for that, you get to do it.**

**Mei: What?! But I already did it before! -whining-**

**Rose0404: -sigh- Fine. The person who does the disclaimer is...-drum roll- SHIKAMARU!**

**Sakura: For the last time, Shikamaru is in Konoha!**

**Rose0404: Yeah, but I'm running out of people! It's like, the um...25th? chapter! Besides! I'm the author. If I say he's here, he's here dammit!**

**Shikamaru: -sleeping-**

**Rose0404: -smugly- See?!**

**Shikamaru: Wha?**

**Rose0404: DO THE DISCLAIMER!!**

**Shikamaru: -cowers- Hai, hai! Rose0404 doesn't own Naruto. Just Gaara.**

**Gaara: WHAT?!**


	26. Reunited Team

"HINATA!" Naruto shouted, hugging her.

"N-naruto...c-can't..._breathe_!" Hinata choked out.

"Oh, gomen! Gomen!" Naruto said, letting go of her.

"Are you OK?" Sakura asked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, they p-put me in a little ce-cell, and held m-me as bait for y-you guys." Hinata explained.

"Did they hurt you?!" Naruto demanded.

"N-no. Not really." Hinata said.

"Ano, Hinata?" Sasuke said.

"Hai Sasuke?"

"I, ano, I'm sorry." he muttered. "I shouldn't have left you."

We all stared in shocked silence. The great Sasuke Uchia had just apologized!

"Well I'll be damned. Sasuke apologized! He must be really sorry, then." I said.

Sasuke blushed slightly and looked away. Sakura beamed at him, and Naruto said, "Thanks for apologizing to her."

"It's fine. I-if Naruto-kun ha-had been in trouble, I-I would've done th-the same." Hinata said.

"Um, thank you?" Sasuke said.

I laughed quietly, and then said, "Well, it looks like we're a team again."

Everyone looked at each other, realizing that we really were a team.

"Yeah. Yeah we are." Sakura said.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn. I mean, yeah." Sasuke said.

"H-hai." Hinata said happily.

"Hn." Gaara said.

Sakura glared at him. "I'm just now getting Sasuke to stop that, don't you start too!"

Gaara smirked slightly, and said, "Hn."

I laughed again. "Don't waste your breathe, Sakura. He won't stop."

"What if you ask him to?" she replied.

I shrugged. "Why? You're the only one who's bothered by it."

She glared at both of us. "Whatever."

"Did they question you?" asked Naruto.

"No. I w-was just bait." Hinata replied.

"Were you able to learn anything?" Gaara asked.

"Hai. The w-walls absorb chakra. All the of the Akatsuki put their chakra in it, so it's extremely strong. Kisame was bragging about it. Oh, and the floors and ceiling are the same way. The door is reinforced, and has some of Sasori's robotic spiders in it, so if we try to break it down, they'll just paralyze us. Plus, the door locks from the outside, so we can't pick the lock." Hinata said. "I think we'll get fed twice a day, but I can't tell time in here without any windows. The food isn't poisoned, and neither is the water. They give you plastic silverware and plates, so you can't use it as a weapon or anything."

"So how do we get out of here?" Sasuke interrupted.

"They're probably listening to us. If we try to share ideas, then they'll just counter them. It looks like we'll all have to figure out our own way."

Sasuke's voice crept into my mind. _**Except for us.**_

_NO! We're wasting chakra! We need to conserve it._

_**Just tell me and I'll stop.**_

_Fine. Hinata said the walls absorb chakra. We could either a) Mask our chakra from the walls themselves, then bust through them, or b) find a way to disrupt the chakra flow through the walls, and reverse the flow, GIVING us chakra instead of taking it._

_**Which is easier?**_

_Neither. It takes an immense amount of chakra control to mask your chakra to try option a, and it would take several people. The only people who could do this are probably Hinata and Sakura, and we need at least four people. And since all the remaining members of the Akatsuki put their chakra in the walls, there's no set pattern, therefore it could take minutes, days, or even years before we broke through. We should probably split into teams and try both, but we have no way to communicate._

Sasuke sighed. _**I'll try the first option, along with Naruto and Hinata. You, Gaara, and Sakura should try the second. We just need to figure out how to tell this to the rest of the group...**_

_Wait! There is a way! But it'll take up A LOT of chakra!_

_**Tell me.**_

_The Mengekyo Sharingan._

_**Do you have enough chakra?**_

_No._

_**I might have enough...**_

_I could lend you some of mine._

_**Let's do it.**_

_As Naruto would say, "BELIVE IT!"_

_**Don't. Just don't.**_

I walked over to Sasuke, put my hands on the two chakra points on his forehead, and gave him the rest of my chakra. He opened his eyes, and activated his Mengekyo Sharingan.

"Everyone, look at Sasuke's eyes." I said.

We did, and I felt the familiar pull as we were sucked into the world of the Mengekyo Sharingan.

"_**Woah. Why are we in here?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**Be quiet and listen. I can't keep this going forever." Sasuke ordered. "OK. Here's the plan. Naruto, Hinata, and I will mask our chakra from the walls, and then when we have enough chakra, we destroy them. Gaara, Sakura, and Mei will try to force their chakra into the flow of the chakra in the walls, and disrupt it. We have two plans, so that if one fails, the other might still work. If one team can't do their assigned task, they'll help the other team. If that doesn't work, we improvise. Got it?"**_

"_**Hai." We all replied.**_

"_**Good. I'm ending the genjutsu now." Sasuke said, and we slipped back into the real world...**_

**a/n: Rose0404: OK, still in Missouri. Still don't have Internet, so I don't know when this will get updated.**

**Mei: Then leave Missouri.**

**Rose0404: How?! I don't have a car, and no one will give me a ride!**

**Mei: Oh. Now you have a problem.**

**Rose0404: Yeah. Yeah, I do. But anyways, DISCLAIMER TIME!! **

**All: -groan- Already?!**

**Rose0404: Yes. Now, let's see...Sasori hasn't done the disclaimer, neither has Kisame and Gaara. Or wait, has Kisame disclaimed? Oh, whatever. I'll say he hasn't. But, why don't we have Gaara do it?**

**Gaara: No.**

**Rose0404: But-**

**Gaara: No.**

**Rose0404: -sigh- Fine. I'll have Kisame do it.**

**Kisame: What? Where am I?**

**Rose0404: DISCLAIM!! -big scary voice and thunder rolling in back ground-**

**Kisame: Eep! A-ano, Rose0404 d-doesn't own N-naruto.**

**Rose0404: Good b-er, fish. Now go. -pushes Kisame into bottomless pit-**

**Kisame: _AAAAA__AAAAA_AAAAAaaaaa**aaaa...

**Rose0404: Now review, or I'll push _you_ in too! DO IT!**


	27. The End

We had been trying to break free for about two days now. Well, I think it was two days. There wasn't any windows. But the security, the chakra system was just too good!

"It won't work." I said suddenly. Everyone looked at me. "It's impossible to beat the chakra system."

Naruto glared at me. "What, so you're just going to give up?!"

"Yes. It's pointless to waste our chakra on an unbeatable system. It's best just to save our strength so we can face whatever lays ahead." I explained.

"NO!! I won't give up!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto. M-mei's right." Hinata said. "We should save our strength."

**You have another plan, right?** Sasuke's voice trickled into my mind.

_No. I'm serious. Save your strength._ I blocked him out.

Gaara pulled me into his arms. I sighed, and snuggled closer, trying to prepare for whatever lay ahead...

Itachi was our current guard. He was right outside the door, listening for any conspiracies. But Sakura had a plan...

"Don't talk about poor Itachi like that!" Sakura suddenly shouted at Sasuke.

"What?!"

"He couldn't help it if he snapped. I guess they just pushed him too far..." she trailed off.

Gaara caught on, and said, "I guess he just couldn't take it."

I decided to join in too. "Everyone has a breaking point. I guess his was more...fragile than most."

"Poor guy was too weak to handle it." Sakura said. Two seconds later Itachi burst through the door, and punched her.

_Sakura's POV..._

Poor Mei was at her wits end. She had always come up with the plans and strategies. But I had a plan this time.

I knew Sasuke. As much as he'd deny it, he and Itachi were exactly alike. They even had the same temper...

"Don't talk about poor Itachi like that!" I suddenly shouted at Sasuke.

"What?!"

"He couldn't help it if he snapped. I guess they just pushed him too far..." I trailed off.

Gaara caught on, and said, "I guess he just couldn't take it."

Mei joined in too. "Everyone has a breaking point. I guess his was more...fragile than most."

"Poor guy was too weak to handle it." I said. Two seconds later, Itachi burst through the door, and punched me.

I had trained with everyone in the village to get stronger while Sasuke was gone. Including Kakashi-sensei. I had dealt with the sharigan before. And since I trained with Lee as well, Itachi's speed wasn't too much of a problem either. (**Too much.)**

I was able to follow his movements as he burst through the door and moved toward me. I had to force myself not to move as his fist came up. That would give me away.

The force of his punch knocked me through the wall. Which was exactly what I had hoped for. With the wall out of the way, our chakra was no longer being drained. I was glad Mei told everyone to save their strength. That would really help now.

I stood up and grinned. The fight was on! (**CHA!!**)

The others quickly figured out what I had done, and Naruto caught on soon enough. They rushed through the wall, and we surrounded Itachi. Of course, the disturbance of the chakra flow in the walls would probably bring the others running.

_Ah...here they come now. _I thought.

We had already seen their new weapons. But seeing as the ambush earlier had been so short, they hadn't seen ours. That was our advantage.

"I'll take Sasori." I said. My Blood Blossom Jutsu would slice those spiders.

"I get Itachi." Sasuke said. **(Shocking, I know.)** His Chidori Sword had come a long way. He could now bend it into a shield, a dagger, and various other weapons.

"I call Koori." Mei declared. **(No duh.) **She had learned from Hinata just where to cut to take out both vital muscles and chakra points.

"Me and Hinata will beat Thalia." Naruto said, confidently. **(When will he learn proper grammar?)** His new gloves multiplied his strength and his Rasengan's power tenfold! And Hinata's fans were sharp enough to cut steel, and had pinpoint accuracy.

"I want Deidera." Gaara stated. (**I know what he meant, but...EW!!**) He had finally decided on making a sickle sword. (**It looked creepy.**)

Itachi looked like he might want to continue our fight, but he turned back to Sasuke instead. (**Whew!**)

Sasori and I faced off, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, he lifted his arm, and his creepy robo-spiders crawled out of his sleeve. (**Shino wannabe!**)

They started crawling towards me, and as much as I hated to use my best jutsu this early in the fight, I knew I had to take them out quick!

"Blood Blossom Jutsu!" I shouted, making a few hand signs, (**Use your imaginations people, I ain't telling you how to do it!**) and holding my sword in front of my face.

My sword shone white for a second, then shattered. (**I meant to do that!**) The shattered shards turned into cherry blossoms that could cut through steel. (**Yes, I know it's awesome! Be jealous!**) They shot towards the spiders and Sasori enveloping them both in a cloud of blossoms. I could hear Sasori's screams from inside the cloud, and I winced. (**I'm a badass ninja, not cruel!**) When the blossoms stopped swirling, they came back to my sword hilt, and formed a sword again, (**A very bloody sword.**) revealing a cut up Sasori. He was still alive though. Barely. (**Take that!**) He looked a little deranged. He charged towards me with his giant tail in his wake. (**How can he have a tail?! I mean, where's his ass?**)

"DIE!!" he screamed.

But his attack was clumsy and reckless. I quickly hit him with a round house kick, knocking him out, and against the wall. (**Back off! I know kung fu, bitch! CHA!!**)

I looked over to see Sasuke's fight with Itachi...

Sasuke had his Chidori Sword out, and was switching between making it a shield, and a sword. He was currently dodging Itachi's Chidori Bullets. Finally, he found a gap in Itachi's defense, and sliced with his sword. Itachi managed to deflect most of the blow, but it still nearly killed him. It certainly knocked him out. (**Say goodnight Itachi.**)

Naruto and Hinata were ganging up on Thalia, and kicking ass! Hinata's fans could act as shields, and she blocked and then attacked, distracting Thalia, while Naruto used the Rasengan from behind. Thalia went spinning, and Hinata jumped up, spun in the air, and kicked her against the wall, making a hole in the cement. (**Sweet!! Slow motion, badass ninja move much!**)

Gaara and Deidera were battling. Gaara's sand blocked Deidera's explosive arrows and then formed his sickle sword. (**He didn't give it a cool name. I mean, sickle sword?! BORING!!**) Suddenly, the ground swallowed Gaara. Deidera spun around searching for him. But Gaara appeared behind him, (**Like the butler in those creepy horror movies.**) and used the hilt of his sword to hit the back of his neck. Deidera went down and stayed down. (**Mei had made Gaara stop being so blood thirsty. She probably refused to sleep with him or something.**)

Mei and Koori were still fighting. They were evenly matched. Until Mei smirked, and jumped back away from Koori's attacks. She closed her eyes, (**Good way to get killed, idiot!**) made some hand signs, (**I wasn't paying attention to her hands OK?! Bite me!**) and started drawing this light red stuff out of Koori. (**Freaky!!**)

"It's cold, isn't it?" she whispered, in a slightly demonic voice.

Koori just started shivering. I realized the Mei was drawing out her body heat! She'd freeze to death! (**Cool! ...sorry. That was a really bad pun.**) Right before she died of hypothermia, (**Huge ass word!**) Mei stopped, and punched her. Koori was out cold. (**More bad puns...**)

Everyone was silent for a moment. We all looked at each other. Had we really won? Had we really done it? Then Naruto ruined it by shouting, "Yeah! We kicked Akatsuki ass!"

We all laughed. Stupid baka.

"What about th-the crystals?" Hinata asked. (**Her stutter was almost gone.**)

"Well," Sasuke began, going over to Itachi, and pulling a necklace with a crystal out of his pocket. "here's one of them. The fire crystal."

"Thalia has a-a crystal like th-that." Hinata said. Hinata walked over to the unconscious traitor, and unhooked her necklace. "Th-this must be the air c-crystal."

"Deidera stole my Kazekage crystal. I bet it's really the earth crystal." Gaara said, searching Deidera for the crystal. "Here it is. Yeah, this's the one."

"Wait! So who has the water crystal?" I asked.

"Hey, Naruto. What's the lucky charm of yours again?" Mei asked.

"This?" Naruto asked, holding up his charm. "I found it in the Island of Mist. I got it when we defeated Zabuza.(sp?)"

"That's it!" I cried. "You stupid baka, you had it all along!"

"I did?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Loser."

"What do we do with them?" Gaara asked.

We all stopped. What would we do with them?

"We can't use them on ourselves. We'd get too powerful. And we all know how tempting power can be." Mei said, looking pointedly at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at her. (**He's so hot when he does that...**) "So what do you suggest we do with them, oh great one?" he asked sarcastically.

"I say we break 'em." Naruto said.

"How?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Dunno."

I sighed. (**He never thinks anything through.**) "Well that was helpful."

"Well, we c-could at least tr-try." Hinata suggested.

"Let's start with the fire crystal. Sasuke, you go first." Mei said.

"Why me?"

"If anyone knows how to be cold, it's you." (**True, but it was a sexy coldness...**)

He glared at her. (**Again.**) "Fine." He took it, and just glared at it for a second. "Break, dammit!" And it actually did. (**'Cuz he's a Uchiha and his glare is badass enough to do that.**)

"Here. You do the water crystal. You and Sakura." Naruto said.

"Why us?" I asked.

"You two have the biggest tempers." he said simply.

We glared at him, but took the crystal. I concentrated on all my pent up rage, (**Uchiha bastard leaving me, idiotic baka, stupid Akatsuki!**) and the crystal shattered. (**I **_**suppose**_** Mei might have helped. But just a little.**)

"Here Gaara." I said. "Wind is unpredictable, changing, and playful. You and Hinata should take the wind crystal."

They did, and Gaara glared at it, (**His glare was almost as badass as Sasuke's. Almost.**) while Hinata acted like it was going to bite her hand off. It broke.

"If anyone's hyper and creative enough to break the earth crystal, it's you Naruto." Mei said.

Naruto took it, and it broke the second it touched him.

"Damn." We all said in unsion.

Then, Mei smiled. "Thanks to Sakura, we won. Let's go home."

And so we did. And we lived happily ever after. NOT! We still had a ton of gay ass missions, Mei moved to Suna with Gaara, so I only had Hinata and Ino (**PIG!!**), and Naruto was still the number one hyper-active knuckle-headed ninja.

**a/n: Rose0404: There. It's finished. Whoo. First off, I'd like to apologize for writing this shit. The characters were all watered down and OOC most of the time, the plot was stupid and rushed, and it really was a Mary Sue. But, I'd like to thank everyone who ACTUALLY read this!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! XD Now, take a bow, minions...I mean characters.**

**All the characters: -bow-**

**Naruto: -sniff- I'd like to thank Iruka-sensei for always being there for me, and Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, and Hinata, and all the little people.**

**Mei: WTF!! I'm a "little people"?!**

**Naruto: -sweat drops- Ano...-runs-**

**Mei: -chases- Get back here idiot! Baka! Moron!**

**Rose0404: -sigh- Well, review. I'll probably take this down after a week or so though...**


End file.
